NÃO!
by Gisele.M
Summary: Um arquivo dos meios que James levou para chegar aos foras mais memoráveis de Lílian, e as conversas que se seguiram entre os marotos.
1. Expresso de Hogwarts, Quinto Ano

**Disclaimer:** Todos os personagens pertencem à J.K Rowling .

**Nota:** Eu me inspirei com o título ´As Incansáveis Tentativas de um Maroto Galante , da Jehssik (/jehssik), no meu ´Favorite Stories, agora como ´Incansáveis Tentativas e ´A Serie of Problems , Draco Malfoy-Potter (/dracomalfoypotter) , no meu ´Favorite Stories também, disponível em Português como ´Uma Série de Problemas (Bela-chan), os dois MUITO recomendados para quem quiser dar muuuitas risadas.

**CAPÍTULO UM **

James já era o segundo na fila para comprar doces quando reparou em uma garota atrás dele aparentando pressa. Ela era Lílian Evans, a nova monitora - segundo Remus. Ela mudara bastante no verão, estava com os cabelos levemente mais claros e a pele queimada pelo sol. Eram da mesma classe, mas não se falavam muito, pois faziam parte de turmas muito diferentes. James achava ela razoavelmente atraente, mas estivera os últimos dois anos com uma garota da Corvinal, e antes disso nem sequer passava pela sua cabeça sair com uma garota.

- Damas primeiro. - apontou James para o carrinho de comidas, com o seu jeito galante.

- Obrigado - agradeceu indiferente, e passou à frente, deixando um leve perfume de algo que lembrava girasol no ar.

Como a última garota, Nicole Frank estava totalmente fora de questão, ele pôde notar que ela dava pro gasto.

-Fiquei sabendo que você é monitora! Parabéns. O Remus, ou o Lupin, também é. Me arrisco a dizer que vocês vão ter trabalho comigo.

Ela pagou para a mulher do carrinho e virou pra ele. Pareceu confusa por um segundo, depois fez uma expressão razoavelmente surpresa.

-Hã... não, eu não sou monitora, eu entrei ese ano, eu venho... eu venho de uma outra escola...

-Ah, é? - James olhou assustado. - você parece _muito _uma colega minha, a monitora, Lílian Evans, ela tem os olhos _idêntico _aos seus, sabe?

-Hum... ela é minha prima de segundo grau.

-Ah tá. Qual o seu nome? O meu é James Potter. Eu estou entrando no quinto ano, acho que você também, tem quase a minha altura. Mas isso não tem mais muita importância na nossa idade, não é, eu tenho uma amigo que deve ter meio metro, o nome dele é Pedro Pettigrew, e eu tenho outro, Sirius Black, que deve ter uns 10. De que escola você vêm? Eu nunca ouvi falar de alunos novos, você deve ser a primeira, e...

Ele parou um pouco pra respirar, enquanto pegava feijãozinho de todos os sabores e pagava a mulher, e reparou que ela olhava para ele com uma expresão esquisita entre o riso e o choro, e decidiu que já havia falado muito para alguns meros segundos.

- Bem, meu nome é... Alice... Alice Strawberry, eu tô entrando na terceira, a minha cabine fica aqui, então até mais. - Ela abriu a porta e entrou na cabine, que James sabia ser dele e de seus amigos. Não sabia se ela estava realmente falando a verdade, mas resolveu entrar, talvez Sirius tinha chamado ela pra sair também e eles estavam se agarrando e jogando as roupas pela janela. Hesitou por um momento, e nesse meio tempo, ouviu a porta sendo aberta de novo e ela saindo de lá, olhando para dentro da cabine e pedindo desculpas por incomodar. Virou-se e arregalou os olhos ao vê-lo ainda ali.

- O Sirius não gostou de você? Não sei porquê, viu... vem cá, eu te apresento direito à ele - James puxou Alice pelo braço, e abriu a porta da cabine.

- Ah, não, tudo bem, eu só me confundir, tá tudo bem com o Birius, eu vou indo - e soltando-se do braço de James, virou-se e saiu correndo.

- Garota estranha, não? - comentou Pedro de dentro da cabine

- Por acaso eu sei que ela se chama Lílian Evans. - falou Remus de trás de um livro, intitulado Magia Defesiva Avançada Para o Curso Superior.

- Nam, você confundiu ela com a prima de segundo grau dela, elas são bem parecidas, mas essa aí é a Alice Strawberry.

- Cara - falou Sirius se servindo de um feijãozinho de James, com um leve tom de riso na voz -, eu acho que você acabou de levar um fora. Ela se chama Lílian Evans, o Remus acabou de voltar da cabine dos monitores e ela estava lá, todo mundo sabe disso.

O impacto das palavras de Sirius o antingiram com tanta força que ele deixou cair tudo o que estava segurando na mão com um enorme barulho e correu para a janela, abindo-a para poder respirar melhor.

- COMO você se atreve? Eu NUNCA levei um fora e NUNCA vou, tá bom?

- Se conforma, a vida não é um mar de rosas - aconselhou Remus, jogando o livro de lado, prevendo um papo interesante.

- Vocês vão ver, da próxima vez vai ser diferente, eu só exagerei um pouco com a história de hormônios. - James sentou-se no banco, depois de recolher metade dos doces esparramados no chão - da outra metade, Pedro se encarregara.

- Você falou sobre hormônios? Acho que ela te odiou. Se eu fosse você eu não tentava de novo, ela vai te dar um outro fora. Aprendendo com os erros, cara. - falou Sirius.

- VAI ser diferente.

Sirius, Remo e Peter se olharam. Chegando a um acordo silencioso do qual Remus era representante, todos olharam de volta a James.

- Dez galeões pra cada um de nós se você não conseguir e você ainda vai ter que raspar a sua cabeça, mas se você conseguir, cada um de nós vai te dar dez galeões e todos nós teremos que raspar a cabeça.

Inclinando-se para frente, James estendeu o braço.

- Fechado. E não vale usar magia pra repor os cabelos.

**N.A: **

Tá meio curto, mas é só esse capítulo, uma especie de introdução. Os próximos serão mais longos!

Eu tinha pensado em escrever desde o primeiro ano, mas daí a fic seria ENORME, então eu mudei de idéia.

E... talvez eu demore um pouquinho para postar o próximo capítulo.

Deixem reviews, O.K? Eu preciso saber se vocês gostaram da idéia ou não!

Beijos, Gisele.


	2. Um Dia Depois, Sala Comunal

-Boa noite, _Alice_. ...Boa noite, _Alice_? ...ALICE, BOA NOITE!

Lílian levantou os olhos irritada.

-Tem gente tentando estudar! Grita de novo e eu te dou uma detenção!

-Desculpa, _Alice, _eu achei que você não estivesse me ouvindo. - Retrucou James,com um sorriso, diga-se de passagem estranho.

Ela continuou a ler as suas anotações e passa-las a limpo para um outro pergaminho, ignorando James.

-Alice!

Ela olhou em volta. Constatando que não havia ninguém por perto, olhou de novo para ele, com uma expressão irritada e confusa que quase fez James rir.

-Você tá falando comigo?

-É claro que eu tô. Que outra Alice existe nessa Casa?

-Hã? - ela parecai totalmente confusa. James levou a mão à boca para não rir. Ela pareceu compreender, e quase levou a mão à boca também, mas com certeza não estava achando muito engraçado.

-E aí, _Alice? _Como foi o seu primeiro dia de aula? Porque você estava na mesma classe que eu, eu achei que você estivesse entrando na terceira...

Ela fechou a cara.

-Você estava falando de _hormônios, _Potter. Você queria que eu fizesse amizade com alguém que fala de _hormônios_ com uma garota?

James fechou a cara também.

-Eu só estava tentando ser gentil, eu até queria te apresentar para o Sirius, você era nova, não era? Eu não podia te deixar largada por aí. Porque você não deveria fazer amizade com alguém que queria o seu _bem? _

Lílian cruzou os braços e se encostou no encosto da cadeira.

-Alguém que quer o meu bem, _mas_ fala de hormônios.

James abriu a boca para retrucar, mas percebendo que Sirius, Remus e Pedro assistiam a cena do outro lado da sala, fechou-a e deu um sorriso simpático.

-Vamos deixar as briguinhas infantis para lá. Desculpa pela indelicadeza, ora onde já se viu um garoto decente que fala de homrônios com uma garota, eu reconheço que você teve razão por não querer nada comigo... mas... o que você acha de estudarmos juntos DCAT? Parece que você não captou a essência da coisa. Mas por outro lado eu não entendi nada do que o prof. Slughorn disse, e você parece ter um talento natural!

Lílian quase sorriu ante o elogio.

-Hum... posso até pensar no seu caso, já que você só queria ser gentil e eu realmente pareço não ter ganhado a simpatia da professora, que parece que gostou bastante de você, enquanto com Poções a história é totalmente inversa...

Gostou bastante era uma expressão muito fraca para expressar o que a professora de DCAT achara de James. Ela babara em cima dele. Era bastante nova e solteira, e James, Sirius e Ben, um colega da Corvinal, que era bastante charmoso também, ganharam alguns milhões de pontos só na aula dela.

Mas voltando ao casal principal, James quase deu um pulo e um soco no ar ao ouvir essas palavras, tamanha era a sua satisfação. O que se fazer de idiota não ganhava?

-Então, amanhã depois do jantar a gente pode se encontrar... hm... - deu uma pausa convicente, mas na verdade havia pensado muito no assunto. - sabe aquele espelho no quarto andar? Ali. Tem um espaço grande o suficiente para aprender DCAT.

-Mas, vai ficar parecendo um encontro...

-Não seja boba, Evans. Como a gente vai aprender alguma coisa nessa barulheira que é a Sala Comunal?

Ela deu um sorriso e acenou com a cabeça, confirmando, e ao mesmo tempo, corando um pouco.

-Combinado. E tem uma Alice, ela está na sétima série, Alice Clebbet.

James andou com toda a majestosidade que conseguiu reunir em alguns passos até as poltronas que Sirius, Remus e Pedro estavam sentados, totalmente abobalhados.

-Como você conseguiu isso? Me ensina, por favor! - guinchou Pedro.

-Talento natural. Charme. - respondeu James descontraído, sentando-se na poltrona vazia, levantando os braços para trás da cabeça, com o maior sorriso humanamente possível.

-Eu sou seu _amigo, _James. Você não vai ter coragem de me trair desse jeito, tão brutalmente, eu que suportei suas piadas sem graça... - disse Sirius, em um tom quase implorando.

-Aaah não! Aquilo foi um ato contratual mágico, como diria nosso querido Remus, se não estivesse muito ocupado arregalando os olhos.

Ninguém ousou discordar. Tinham assinado um papel e azarado-o, por via das dúvidas.

Subiram ao dormitório. Em dez minutos de muito desespero e súplicas, subornações e ameaças, Remus e Sirius tinham os cabelos no chão, os olhos quase molhados de lágrimas.  
Sirius parecia um cogumelo, com a única difereça de que os cogumelos têm cabeças grandes, e a de Sirius parecia um pomo de ouro cor de pele, agora que estava sem cabelo. Remus, por sua vez, parecia um pudlle sem pêlo, e todos que já viram um não acham muito agradável. Ele jogou-se na cama, e pegou um livro, observando-o de cadeça para baixo, seus olhos nem ao menos se mexendo para disfarçar.

Sirius foi andando teatralmente para o espelho, e soltou um lamento, observando a sua aparência... _esquisita_.

James achava muita graça da história, já que tinha os bolsos cheios de galeões. Virou-se para Pedro.

-Sua vez.

Ele soltou um guincho e levou as mãos aos cabelos.

-James, James, meu querido amigo, eu não consigo conquistar a Jane nem com cabelo, qual serão as minhas chances SEM ele?

-Nem vem. 150 galeões não me conquistaram, Pedro, você acha que você choramingando vai adiantar alguma coisa?

-Ah, James, por favor, por favor, por favoooor...

-Não! - exclamou Sirius derrepente, os olhos brilhando. Remus, que até um tempo atrás estava desanimado, pulou da cama para assistir. E Pedro, que sabia melhor que ninguém prever perigo, correu para fora do dormitório, segurando os cabelos e pulando 2 degraus de cada vez.

James seguiu-o, e qualquer um que observasse bem, notaria que os pés dele todou o chão muitas poucas vezes.

-Volta aqui! Eu VOU cortar o seu cabelo cedo ou tarde!

-Nããããããããão!

-_Impedimenta! _- Gritou James, apontando a varinha para Pedro, e segundos depois ouviu-se um barque surdo do seu corpo sendo arremesado para frente e caindo aos pés da escada. Rapidamente, antes que Pedro pudesse sequer se levantar, James, com um feitiço, cortou todo o seu cabelo.

-Ei, que barulheira é essa a essa hora da noite? Tem gente estudando e gente querendo dormir lá em cima! - reclamou um setimanista, chamado Joseph Grey.

James fuzilou-o o com o olhar.

-Não se meta.

-Hahaaa, olha o pirralho!

-O PIRRALHO? O PIRRALHO? _- _em uma fração de segundos o corpo de Grey estava pendurado pelo tornozelo no teto.

-QUEM É O PIRRALHO AGORA, GRANDALHÃO? - Gritava James vermelho de raiva, mas não tanto quanto Grey, que lutava para voltar à lei da gravidade.

-POTTER! PÕE ELE DE VOLTA NO CHÃO, AGORA!

James virou-se para encarar quem o desafiava. Encontrou Lílian com a mão esquerda fechada, como que se preparando para dar um soco, e a direita segurando a varinha, apontada para James.

-Ele me provocou! - defendeu-se, vendo que não poderia azarar Lílian.

-E DAÍ? Você estava incomodando os seus colegas!

-Ninguém estava se incomodando! Ei, alguém aqui se incomodou com o mero barulho, ou melhor, terremoto né, ultimamente você come bastante - comentou em um tom de comediante, para a rodinha em volta deles, indicando Pedro - , dele cair no chão?

Todo mundo riu.

-EU me incomodei! E o Pettigrew, e o Grey! E todo mundo que está lá em cima tentando dormir! - Lilian bateu o pé, não se dando por vencida.

-Só porque você vai sair comigo amanhã. - disse em voz baixa, tentando fazer com que só Lilian o ouvisse, mas todo mundo ouviu, sendo pela boca ou do próprio James, ou de alguns fofoqueiros que estavam ao redor, um mistério. Apontou a varinha para Grey e ele caiu de cabeça no chão, amparado apenas por seus braços, provocando uma onda de risos, liderada por James. Virou-se satisfeito pela confusão que causara, mas murchou quando viu que Lília o olhava furiosa.

-_Nunca _mais faça isso. Detenção, amanhã à noite, _depois do jantar_. Vou falar com a MacGonagall no café da manhã. - Ela falou entre os dentes, se virou e pegou sua mochila, e subiu batendo o pé as escadas do dormitório feminino, não sem antes sussurrar - E você _continua _sendo o pirralho, tá bom?

James teria descontado sua raiva em Grey (que estava sendo segurado por alguns colegas que não queriam mais confusão), se seus amigos não tivessem puxado-o para um canto.

_Alguns segundos depois..._

-NÃO! NÃO! NÃO!  
-Hahaaa, olha o pirralho! - zombou Sirius.

-Hahaaa, quero ver você conquistar _alguma _garota depois dessa! - Pedro. -Sirius, me passa os _MEUS _dez galeões!

-Hum... acho que é melhor a gente fazer de uma vez, não é agradável ver um cara de 15 anos gritando desesperado e agarrando o próprio cabelo... Assim, no meio da Sala Comunal. - sugeriu Remus, tentando ser justo, mas sem conseguir abafar a risada quando James se jogou no chão, desesperado.

-NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO!

**N.A: **Oláá!

Geente, muuuito obrigada pelas reviews, eu amei mesmo! A última vez uqe eu recebi reviews que me agradaram tanto já faz um tempinho. XD As respostas eu mandei por e-mail. Mas, se tiver alguém que leu e não deixou review (jah que o numero de hits é beem maior do que o de reviews), fica um obrigada tb, mas não tão grande quanto o de quem deixou.

Que bom que o nome Alice Strawberry agradou, eu, particularmente, gostei bastante. E no final do primeiro capitulo eu chamei o Pedro de Peter... sendo que nessa fic ele eh totalmente Pedro. But don´t mind, considerem como se fosse Pedro.

Mas e aí, o que vocês acharam do primeiro fora que o James leva da Lílian? (Porque o do cap.1 ele levou um fora da Alice, tecnicamente.)Não foi exatamente um NÃO, mas é como se fosse né. E o que vocês acharam do Grey e do Sirius chamando o James de pirralho? Eu ODEIO quando me chamam de pirralha, embora ultimamente isso não esteja mais acontecendo, e eu resolvi que o James era a pessoa ideal pra se irritar bastante com isso.

Enfim, beijos e deixem reviews! Gisele.


	3. Corredores e Sala Comunal, Dias Depois

James estava voltando sozinho de um dos seus passeios noturnos à cozinha, carregado de cervejas amanteigadas, pedaços de bolos de abóbora e todos os tipos de bombas que ele conseguia aguentar. Estava, naquele exato momento, lambendo os lábios sujos de chocolate, quando, virando um canto, viu que Lílian Evans vinha do outro lado do corredor, com os olhos abaixados observando as mãos.

Pulou pra trás de uma armadura, que rangeu constrangida, com algum tipo de super-manobra pra deixar os doces equilibrados nos seus braços.

Quando Lilian passou, ele pulou na sua frente.

-Boa noite!

-AAA! - gritou ela dando um pulo para trás, e quando percebeu quem era, recuperou-se e avançou. - O _que _você está fazendo aqui, a uma hora dessas?

-Calma, docinho. Ainda é meia noite e quarenta e... - ele tentou olhar para o relógio, mas tinha muitas coisas em risco se ele deixasse o braço em uma posição que o permitisse olhar as horas, então ele deu de ombros - ainda não é sábado. Eu estou voltando da cozinha; estamos com fome. Mas e _você?_

-Não te interessa! Volta já pra sala comunal! Você não pode ficar passeando por aí, no meio da noite!

-Nem você. Na verdade, acho que você pode menos do que eu, sendo uma monitor**a** bem bonita e tudo o mais.

-POTTER! _Eu _posso ir aonde eu quiser!

-Mas aonde é isso?

-Não meta o nariz!

-Aha, você tá irritadinha porque estava indo num lugar proibido, huh, se encontrando com quem? Pode deixar que eu dou cabo dele...

-Eu estava numa _detenção, _tá! - falou vermelha.

Houve um minuto de silencio.

-Uma detenção? - ele começou em tom irônico - Uma _detenção? _Você espera que eu acredite que você, Lilian Evans, monitora, que só abre a boca em uma sala de aula para responder o que o professor perguntar, estava numa _detenção?_

-Mas eu estava! Pode perguntar pra professora Minerva, se você quiser. - ela tinha um ar ameaçador.

-Não me faça _rir, _por favor. Muits cerveja amanteigada em jogo. Agora, vamos recapitular? A sabe-tudo irritad...

-IDIOTA! VAI PRA SALA COMUNAL AGORA, OU VOCÊ QUER UMA OUTRA DETENÇÃO?

-Calma, calma, eu já est...

-Irritadinha? _Você _me deixa irritada! Você é ridículo! Se ao menos você tivesse c_abelo... _

Agora ela fora longe de mais. Desde que ele perdera a aposta, não houve um dia em que não falassem do seu cabelo, ou da falta dele. Era apontado nos corredores, e até ganhara um apelido, embora ninguém conseguisse contá-lo qual era, devido a um súbio acesso de tosse, que James suspeitava serem risadas disfarçadas, não importava quantas pessoas ele azarasse. Remus e Pedro sofriam também, mas Sirius e James eram os principais alvos de piada por serem mias populares.

-Por _sua _causa que eu estou sendo ridicularizado, e você ainda tem coragem de jogar na minha cara que eu estou ridículo assim? Você n...

-Então era verdade o que a Alex me contou? Você _apostou o seu cabelo em mim? - _não tinha como negar que fizera um escândalo e tanto quando Sirius, Remus e Pedro cortaram o seu cabelo, e talvez tenha, na verdade, chamado um pouquinho de atenção _de mais_. Mas porque essa tal Alex precisava contar isso pra _ela? _- E ainda vem me falar de coragem? SOME DA MINHA FRENTE!

Mas foi ela que virou as costas e voltou por todo o corredor, na direção oposta à da sala comunal.

Dando de ombros, James continuou seu caminho.

-Cheguei! Me ajuda aqui, Pedro. - nem foi preciso chamar, assim que Pedro viu que uma montanha de doces entrava pela porta de retrato, ele pulou e pegou metade do que estava nos braços de James.

-Demorou, hein. Chegamos a achar que você tinha sido pego.

-Quase, Remus. Eu encontrei a srta. Sabe Tudo no meio do caminho e parece que ela não gostou de me dizer que ela... - ele pigarreou cheio de importância - _ganhou uma detenção. _

-O quê? - disse Sirius se engasgando com a cerveja. - A Evans?

-Claro que não. Ela é monitora. - opinou Pedro - ela devia estar _supervisionando. _A Evans em uma detenção, essa é boa...

-Ah não - cortou Remus, servindo-se de bombas de chocolate -, ela pegou uma detenção sim. Parece que ela estava fora da cama à noite, e a McGonagall pegou ela... eu ouvi isso quando eu estava voltando ontem à noite da enfermaria.

-Mas... - indagou James - poque ela estaria fora da cama? Será que ela teve que... será que ela teve que... que ela foi se encontar com uma amiga de uma outra casa?

Os três o encararam aborrecidos.

-Deixa de se fazer de idiota, James - falou Sirius - é _claro _que você sabe que ela foi se encontrar com um _garoto? _

Houve um silêncio audível.

-Haha, a Evans, se encontrando com um _garoto? _Quem está se fazendo de idiota aqui é você.

-Sem querer te decepcionar, mas eu ouvi dizer que ela tá saindo com o McGregor, o capitão do time da Corvinal - informou Pedro - Ele é bem inteligente, e bem bonito também. Parece que ele conseguiu os onze N.O.M's.

-QUÊ? Ele é sextanista? - perguntou James indignado.

-Não, setimanista.

-Impossível. Nunca. Alguém da sétima gostar da Lilian? Claro que não.

Sirius bebeu o último gole da sua garrafa, e apontando-a para James, falou:

-Admite aí, você tá com ciúmes.

-Sirius, eu... Sirius: - James tentou explicar. Na verdade ele estava tetando falar 'vai ver se eu estou na esquina', mas ele não achou que fosse apropriado, já que desde que acordara Sirius estava dizendo que à noite iria contar um fato muito importane. - eu não tô com ciúmes da Lilian, eu só acho que não é muito provável alguém que conseguiu onze N.O.M's querer alguma coisa com alguém inteligente. Nós três _vamos_ conseguir onze N.O.M's, o Pedro com alguma ajudinha, e só nos ocupamos com garotas cabeça-de-vento.

-Menos o Remus - corrigiu Sirius - ouvi dizer que ele está lançanco olhares à Laura Craven. Aquela garota, Remus, não é fácil.

-Você já tentou? - perguntou James interessado - Ela até que é bonitinha.

-Mas que pergunta desnecessária - disse Remus -, o Sirius já tentou com tudo que anda sobre duas pernas.

-O James também não se ocupa com ninguém ultimamente, à não ser com a Evans. E acho que ela não é burra. - disse Pedro.

-Não, eu não estou me ocupando _pra valer _da Lilian. Só quero alguma diversão.

Remus olhou-o indignado.

-Como assim? Ela é uma garota bem legal _e _vingativa, você não pode usar ela...

-Olha o Remus defendendo a sua Escolhida, James. Se fosse comigo, eu daria um tapa nessa cabeça careca.

-Como se a sua estivesse melhor, Sirius - defendeu Pedro - eu acho que você estava bem mais bonito daquela vez em que nasceram verrugas por todo o seu nariz, no terceiro ano...

-Mas e a Craven, Remus? - perguntou Sirius, que não queria trazer à tona lembranças desagradáveis.

Ele suspirou e recostou-se na cadeira.

-É, eu acho ela bem bonitinha, e fui tentar alguma coisa, mas ela não é fácil _mesmo... _

James, que queria saber porque estavam todos ali, afinal, perguntou:

-Ei, qual a surpresa que você queria nos contar, Sirius?

-Ah é! Eu já ia me esquecendo. Segura aqui... - e estendeu a garrafa para Pedro, que pegou-a e a pôs no chão. Ele olhou para as escadas que davam para os dormitórios e depois para a porta de retrato, e virou-se de volta pra os três.

E transformou-se num enorme cão negro, com o pêlo sedozo reluzindo.

James, Remus e Pedro se boqueabriram.

Mas, para a maior surpresa deles, ele transformou-se em humano de novo - e os pêlos da cabeça, continuavam lá.

James não sabia o que fazer. Acusá-lo de trapaceiro ou elogiá-lo de esperto. Decidiu-se por uma terceira opção.

-Caracas, você conseguiu! - e pulou em cima dele, que cambaleou ao peso inesperado.

-Eu sei.

Pedro, maravilhado, abraçou-o também(''Eu _sabia, _vocês três conseguem _tudo!_''), mas Remus não fez nenhum movimento.

-Vamos lá, foi por você que a gente perdeu quase metade das nossas vidas tentando descobrir como fazer isso; não vai falar nada? - comentou Sirius com um enorme sorriso triunfante e os olhos brilhando de malícia. Mas derrepente esse seu rosto assumiu uma expressão preocupada.

James olhou para Remus, e com um choque que o pregou ao chão, percebeu seus olhos molhados.

James nunca o vira chorar¹, e nem nenhum dos outros dois, e não sabia muito bem o que fazer. As garotas estavam sempre chorando, e nessas ocasiões elas se abraçavam e falavam coisas estúpidas e sem sentido, como 'ele não te merecia mesmo', mas com certeza essa não era a palavra apropriada agora.

Mas Remus percebeu o constrangimento dos três, e apressou-se a abaixar um pouco a cabeça.

-Valeu, cara - falou com a voz meio rouca. E em seguida, abraçou aos três. -, mas acho que vamos ter que cortar o seu cabelo de novo.

¹ Ele não estava chorando, só estava com os olhos molhados.

**N.A:**

Oláá!

Finalmente, chegou o cap!

E eu tô tãããão feliz com as reviews! Continuem desse jeito, por favor.

Nesse capítulo os marotos tem mais destaque do que o fora da Lilian, que na verdade eu não achei o melhor, mas eu queria mostrar um pouco desse lado também.

E eu sei que a Lily tá toda chata, mas é uma fic que retrata os foras, então não tem muito espaço pra simpatia aí. Mas eu vou dar um jeitinho e ela vai ser legal de vez em quando.

Eu estou cheia de idéias, mas como eu pretendo fazer uma fic beeem longa, eu receberei com prazer algumas idéias de _vocês. _É claro que vocês vão receber os devidos créditos!

Hoje estou com um pouquinho de pressa e ainda tenho que responder as reviews ( eu respondo depois de postar, pra não equecer ninguém), então vou indo cedo.

Beijos ENORMES! E deixem reviews!

**Mahri Moony: **poisé, o James eh um sofredor nessa fic... adoreei a sua review! Continue deixando. Bem, como eu disse, eu to com um pouco de pressa, então a resposta vai ficar meio curtinha mesmo... Beijo!


	4. Sala Comunal, Algumas Semanas Depois

James entrava sob aplausos no Salão Comunal. Tinha acabado de sair da enfermaria, onde estava arrumando um nariz quebrado por um balaço. A Grifinória tinha jogado contra a Corvinal e saíra vencedora, mas com a vantagem de apenas dez pontos.

O apanhador da Corvinal, que era também o capitão do time e o suposto namorando de Lílian Evans, Gary McGregor, tinha a palma da mão à dez centímetros do pomo, quando o mesmo balaço que atingira James no nariz atacara seu braço, e instantes depois, James fechou a mão sobre a pequena bolinha de ouro. Fora uma derrota humilhante para Corvinal, porque estava levando uma grande vantagem.

James deu uma olhada em volta. Já havia cerveja amanteigada no tapete, já haviam casais enroscados nas poltronas e já havia música bem alta. Sorriu para Sirius, e foi cumprimentá-lo, atravesando um mar de pessoas que elogiavam a captura.

-Me substituiu bem!

-Com uma ajudidinha do Remus. Bem, vou indo, tem uma loira bem bonitinha ali... - e apressou-se em desaparecer em um armário qualquer.

Dando de ombros, James continuou o seu caminho em direção à Remus e Pedro, que jogavam xadrez, Pedro perdendo espetacularmente. A cabeça dele brilhando de suor.

Depois que Sirius se transformara em cachorro e voltara com os seus cabelos, James resolveu tentar a sorte, e com algum esforço, conseguiu transformar-se em um animago - era um belo cervo. Seu cabelo voltara ao normal, e ele achou que todos aqueles anos tentando descobrir como virar um animago ilegalmente tinham valido à pena por causa disso. O cabelo de Remus não voltara ao normal depois de se transformar em lobisomem, eles não sabiam o porquê, então resolveram se apiedar e deixá-lo usar magia. Mas Pedro concluiu que ficava melhor daquele jeito, e logo depois de se transformar em um rato particularmente grande e gordinho, cortou o cabelo de novo.

Sentou-se na poltrona vazia deixada por Sirius, e observou o cavalo arrancar violentamente a cabeça de um bispo.

-Ei, mas o Remus virou, com se fosse um L. É por isso que você está perdendo, Rabicho, você não percebe que ele está te trapaceando.

-Não James, o cavalo _só pode _andar em L. - explicou Remus - É por isso que o Rabicho está perdendo, ele não percebe isso. Já destruí a dama, as duas torres e metade dos peões dele só com o Joe aqui - disse ele, acariciando de leve a cabeça de seu cavalo, que tentou arrancar os dedos de Remus.

-Vou pegar algumas bebidas, pelo jeito tem poucas aqui. - disse James em um tom um tanto quanto magoado - Remus passava metade da vida tirando proveito de que ele era o único entre os quatro a jogar xadrez. E James não gostava muito de perder, como todos sabiam.

A três passos da mesa onde tinham as comidas, ou assim pareceu a James, uma garota loira pulou na sua frente - ela era um pouco mais baixa do que ele, tinha olhos azuis e um nariz fino e empinado _de mais _para o gosto dele. Tinha certeza de que já a tinha visto antes, mas não se lembrava com muita clareza - se não se enganava, ela era um ou dois anos mais nova.

-Olá, James! Bela captura.

-Ã... 'brigado. Qual o seu nome mesmo?

-Ai, que burrice a minha! - disse levando a mão a testa, teatralmente - Alex Faith, do quarto ano.

_Alex _Faith? Seria _ela? _Talvez não... ela não tinha cara de quem faria amizade com Lilian, que era sempre cercada de garotas mais agradáveis.

-James Potter...

-Eu sei, eu sei, quem não sabe? Ei, o que você acha de vir sentar comigo? Eu queria bater um papo sobre a tática de _Mutrear, _meu irmão não gosta de discutir quadribol comigo, então... - _Como se eu fosse gostar,_ pensou com seus botões. Bem, fosse ela ou não _aquela _Alex, James definitivamente não gostara dela.

Mutre**t**ar não era uma tática, era uma falta. Era o ato de 'segurar a cauda da vassoura do adversário com a intenção de retardá-lo ou atrapalhá-lo', como decorara a tantos anos do livro Quadribol Através dos Séculos. Deu um espiada na poltrona que a garota estava sentada antes de vir falar com ele, e viu, meio escondido por uma almofada, a ponta de um livro verde, que era, sem dúvida alguma, o livro que estava na sua cama de cabeceira, a cinco anos.

-Ã... eu tô assistindo um jogo de xadrez dos meus amigos agora...

Ela se virou para uma caloura que ia passando

-Katie, avisa pra aquele careca gorducho que o James vai estar conversando comigo.

-Eu n... - começou a menina, mas foi _muito _bruscamente interrompida.

-Eu estou _mandando - _e com um sorriso bem falso, acrescentou - Por favor?

Katie, que provavelmente era a irmã da Alex, foi na direção oposta batendo o pé.

-Mas eu queria conversar com o Sirius... - James murmurou num fio de voz, perguntando-se se ela iria dizer que estava _mandando._

Mas ela apenas deu um outro sorriso e apontou com o queixo para as escadas do dormitório masculino, onde se via apenas as costas de uma garota quase descoberta e uma mão masculina. Mas foi por apenas meros segundos, pois logo sumiram.

-Oops, acho que ele está ocupado. - disse com um sorrisinho irônico.

James olhou incrédulo para ela . _Que garota mais chata!_

-Mas eu estou...

Ela puxou-o pela mão, e sentou-se numa poltrona. Era um dia particularmente frio de Fevereiro, e ao menos pela lareira acesa ele podia agradecer, e sem demora sentou-se numa poltrona ao lado de Alex.

-Então, parece que você quer sair com a Lily? Isso pode ser facilmente arranjado.

James virou-se rapidamente pra ela. Como ela se atrevia a insultá-lo desse jeito? _Facilmente _arranjado? Ele fizera coisas _nem um pouco _fáceis e continuava sem nenhum ' tudo bem?'.

-Na verdade eu já estava até pensando em desistir, de tão _difícil _que ela é.

-Bem, não se você tiver uma amiga em comum com ela. Sabe, entre as garotas, as amigas _experientes _têm muita influência em alguns assuntos. - informou ela, levantando uma sobracelha muito definida quando James fez cara de desacreditado, fazendo-a parecer uma dona de casa com sobracelhas praticamente desenhadas, como sua mãe. - Estou falando sério! Não é assim com você e o Pettigrew?

-Hm... agora que eu paro pra pensar... Mas geralmente eu não opino. Mas e a Evans?

-Bem, eu posso te dar todas as informações sobre o que pode conquistar ela...

-SÉRIO?

-Shiu! Posso, mas com uma condição.

James afundou-se na cadeira. Mas é claro, desde quando as garotas faziam alguma coisa sem nada em troca? Seria de mais esperar que _essa _garota não fosse pedir pra ajudá-la com trinta trabalhos de Transfiguração, ou qualquer coisa assim.

Mas o que ela pediu foi _bem mais pior. _

-Qual? - perguntou incomodado com o olhar que ela lançava à ele, como se achasse que não estava acompanhando-a.

-Bem, já há um tempinho, eu estou querendo sair com o Sirius. - disse ela, com os olhos brilhando.

-O quê? - perguntou quase engasgando na própria saliva.

-Mas ele está com a Madison... Aquela garota lá em cima, no dormitório de vocês. E, bem - continuou, depois de um rápido olhar para a escada, como se esperasse que Sirius aparecece do nada -, eu sempre soube que ela gostava mais de _você_, e eu achei que se você mostrasse interesse nela ela podia largar do Sirius.

James arregalou os olhos.

-Mas aí a Evans _nunca _vai querer sair comigo.

-Bem, aí já é um outro problema. É só a gente passar essa primeira fase e a gente se volta para você e a Lily.

-Nem vem. Estou bem como estou - afirmou. -, e desde quando eu preciso de _ajuda _pra sair com alguem?

Alex deu um suspiro um tanto quanto forçado.

-Desde o dia em que você achou que seria legal conversar sobre hormônios com uma garota.

James se levantou. Já era demais. Que garota insuportável!

-Bem, agradeço pelo convite de dar em cima da namorada do meu amigo, mas acho que fico solteiro mesmo.

-Ei, o que aquela garota queria com você? - perguntou Remus, quando James sentou-se com um suspiro na poltrona ao lado da de Pedro.

-Queria me ajudar a sair com a Lílian.

Remus olhou depressa para James, tirando a atenção do tabuleiro que estava guardando dentro de uma sacola, fazendo com que este caísse no chão(ouviram-se

xingamentos e uma relinchada particularmente forte), mas Remus não ligou.

-E porque você está com essa cara, então?

Pedro olhou para Remus como se ele fosse a pessoa mais burra do mundo - o que estava longe de ser verdade - e disse, em uma voz um tanto quanto sombria.

-Aquela garota, Alex Faith, não é brincadeira. Ela realmente pega pesado com as pessoas, não cai na dela, James. Ela é bonitinha e tudo, mas ela realmente não é flor que se cheire...

-Ela quer sair com o Sirius. - contou James.

-Ah tá, então tudo bem, eles combinam direitinho - disse Pedro. -, talvez até durem mais do que duas noites.

Remus riu, mas parou imediatamente quando viu que Sirius vinha em sua direção, tentando desamassar um pouco a camisa.

-Do que vocês estão rindo? - perguntou, chegando finalmente.

Antes que James ou Remus pudessem reponder 'de nada, impressão sua', Pedro abriu a boca.

-A Alex Faith quer sair com você.

Sirius arregalou os olhos.

-Aquela loira bonitinha? - pergunou maravilhado. -Achei que ela quisesse sair com _você, _Pontas, a cinco minutos atrás ela estava com uma placa na testa que dizia ' James, sou toda sua'.

-Uma placa? - perguntou Pedro interessado.

-Pontas? - perguntou James confuso.

-A gente combinou que não iria usar esse apelido até a próxima lua cheia, Almofadinhas. - censurou Remus.

-Almofadinhas?

-Pontas?

-Os apelido que eu e o Sirius inventamos hoje na aula de História da Magia. Você, Pedro, é o Rabicho, e eu sou o Aluado. - esclareceu Remus, com um sorrisinho no rosto.

-Por causa dos animagos que viramos? - perguntou Pedro. Foi ignorado, já que essa pergunta não precisava realmente de nenhuma resposta.

-Eu não gostei do meu apelido - reclamou James.

Remus e Sirius se olharam. Enquanto Remus tentava abafar o riso, Sirius inclinou-se para a frente e disse.

-Mas você vai gostar do apelido que inventamos para nós quatro, como um todo.

James inclinou-se para a frente, imitado por Pedro, e perguntou.

-Os Marotos?

Sirius perdeu a voz por um momento.

-Na verdade - disse Remus -, era O Quarteto Animago... Mas acho que o seu está melhor. - e soltou uma gostosa gargalhada, seguido por Almofadinhas, Pontas e Rabicho.

**N.A: **OIIIE

Ai, que raiva. Eu tinha escrito um N.A bem legal, e tinha dado os últimos retoques no capítulo, quando, BAMP, eu esqueço de salvar. Mas, não custa nada escrever de novo.

Alguém percebeu que eu mudei o Summary? Não muito, mas é pq esse cap. não se encaixava no antigo, mas eu não queria reescrever, jah que eh tipo a chave para os próximos capítulos.

Alguém sentiu falta da Lily e seus foras? Eu não achei nenhum meio de enfiar um deles aí! Então, nesse capítulo ela estava doente. Ou estudando, o que é mais provável.

Então, essa cena do xadrez: eu queria tirar, já que ela foi usada numa outra fic, não exatamente igual, mas bem parecida, só que eu não achei nada pra substituir. Então... **desculpas, jehssik. **

EEi, e **MUITO OBRIGADA PELAS REVIEWS!** Eu babei em cima de TODAS, muito insentivadoras, fofas, e AAAA, tudo de bom.

Ei, aquela proposta de **_vocês _me darem idéias sobre as situações **e talz, ainda está de pé! E com certeza vocês vão receber os devidos créditos.

Eu quero que essa fic fique boa, então não reclamem se o capítulo demorar a chegar, tá? Agradeço a compreensão!

Eu estava pensando em por capas para cada capítulo. Mas eu não sou muito boa em montagens, então poderia ser só desenhos, a mão? Eu tenho um estilo de desenhar meio diferente das outras ficwriters, mas é só pra quem quiser ver mesmo, então.

Acho que é só isso por hoje... Na verdade, deve ter mais, mas eu esqueci, então _é _só isso.

BEIJOS! Deixem reviews!

Gi.


	5. Aula de HdM e Jantar, Uma Semana Depois

**Nota: **Agradecimentos especiais à **Lilys Riddle **(/lilysriddles), autora de ótimas L/J's, como **Um dia Feliz **(q na verdade eu não li, mas o summary promete muito), **Caminhos Incertos **(favorite list) e **Bonita Demais **(favorite list), entretantos, que deu a idéia para o fora do capítulo.

Os Marotos, com a exceção de Aluado, conversavam aos cochichos durante a aula de História da Magia, como faziam tantos outros. Dali a cinco dias, teria o primeiro passeio à Hogsmeade do ano, e estavam todos muito excitados. James e Sirius não viam a hora de ver Rosmerta, a jovem atendente do Três Vassouras, com o novo uniforme, um vestido um tanto quanto decotado, ouviram falar.

-Você vai levar alguém, Almofadinhas? - perguntou James curioso.

-Eu não sei, estava pensando na Madson, mas ela anda tão chata. Não para de ficar pedindo atenção. Eu achei que ela me conhecesse...

-Então você vai sozinho? - perguntou Pedro surpreso.

-Claro que não - respondeu em tom descontraído, observando tediosamente o professor falar. - Eu acho que vou com a Alex.

-Ah, não! - exclamou James em voz alta. O professor, à muito contragosto, levantou os olhos do livro-texto, e mirou a classe um tanto quanto surpreso, como se não esperasse ver tante gente ali, e depois, meio que voltando à terra, olhou para James.

-Algum problema, Sr. Potter?

Pensando em algo que entreouvira o professor falar, respondeu:

-É que eu percebi agora que a morte do Bodrode, o Barbudo, teve uma grande infuência na revolução de XVIII, e as coisas poderiam ter sido bem melhores para os duendes se eles não tivessem afogado-o.

Satisfeito com a resposta, o professor continuou sua narrativa.

-Você é um gênio, Pontas! - comentou Pedro excitado.

-Eu sei, Rabicho. - disse James, agradecendo ao seu modo. - Mas você, Sirius, vai com a Faith? Com a Alex Faith? Ela é tão insuportável!

-Mas ela é bem bonitinha - respondeu ele, querendo ser justo.

James deu um suspiro forçado, na esperança de que ele entendesse o erro que estava cometendo, e procurou o apóio de Pedro - mas este estava escrevendo um bilhetinho com a língua entre os dentes. James esticou o pescoço e leu para ele e Sirius.

_Jane, por favor, eu te amo tanto. _

_Quer ir à Hogsmeade comigo, este fim-de-semana? _

_Eu pago a cerveja amanteigada, _

_e tudo mais que você quiser! _

_Com A-M-O-R, e não vontade de levar um tapa na cara, _

_Pedro Pettigrew_

-Vocês acham que está bom? - perguntou Pedro, indeciso, para James e Sirius.

-Não - responderam em uníssono.

-Não diz que ama ela, ela pode, quer dizer, vai, achar que você está mentindo.

-Não escreve essa palavra que começa com A e termina com R mais de uma vez. Você nunca teve aula de redação, não? - censurou Sirius.

-Não diz que vai pagar todo o que ela quiser, Rabicho, pode ter certeza de que ela vai pegar pesado. - aconselhou James sombriamente - Você conhece as garotas... ou não.

-E tira essa parte que diz que você não quer levar um tapa na cara, pode ter certeza de que ela vai achar um outro jeito de te machucar. E você vai lamentar o dia em que nasceu, amiguinho. - disse Sirius, bem experiente.

Pedro releu o bilhetinho um pouco hesitante, e disse, com a voz à beira do choro.

-Mas daí, só vai ficar o 'quer ir a Hogsmeade comigo' e 'Pedro Pettigrew'!

-Acho melhor você tirar o Pedro Pettigrew também - disse Sirius, depois de alguns segundos de silêncio. E voltando-se para James, perguntou - E com quem _você _vai?

Previsivelmente, a resposta foi:

-Com a Lily. Já que você vai com a Faith, eu acho que é meio que obrigação dela me ajudar. Dá pra convidar ela logo?

-Mas acho que ela não vai querer ir, Pontas - opinou Remus, finalmente virando para trás - acho que ela disse isso um número suficiente de vezes.

No íntimo, James concordava, mas ele não era do tipo que desistia facilmente. Desde a semana passada, ela já recusara o seu pedido de sair com ele pelo menos sete vezes.

-Ela vai mudar de idéia - James mal terminou a frase e o sinal indicando o final da aula tocou.

_Salão Principal, no jantar..._

-Ei, Lily, você vai pra Hogsmeade ou vai ficar por aqui? - perguntou uma garota de cabelos pretos e curtos, Lairce Malmstrom, observando as unhas com interesse. - Eu tava pensando em escrever aquelas listas que a gente tava falando ontem à noite... agora que o Jude me deu um fora, não tem mais graça ir à Hogsmeade. - e deu um suspiro.

-Vai com a gente, oras, você não precisa ficar exercitando sua língua para ter um dia legal. - disse Lílian, consolando-a. Jude Morris era o namorado de Lairce, um garoto da lufa-lufa, e a três dias eles estavam dando 'um tempo', e como Lairce dizia, o 'um tempo' dos garotos não era o mesmo 'um tempo' das garotas e do dicionário. - Mas seria legal escrever essa lista. Do que era mesmo? Dos garotos mais convencidos de Hogwarts e a das pessoas que a gente mais quer distância? As duas encabeçadas pelo Potter, é claro.

-Não, Lily - interrompeu Alex, que acabara de sentar na mesa-, a dos garotos mais lindo de Hogwarts e a das pessoas que você mais pensa, _as duas encabeçadas pelo Potter, _já que você faz tanta questão.

Alex e Lairce riram, mas Lílian apenas meteu uma grande quantidade de torta de rins na boca.

-Ei, Alex, com quem você vai pra Hogsmeade, _desta _vez? - perguntou Lairce, com um leve tom sarcástico na voz.

-Eu estava pensando em ir com o Sirius, o que você acha? - respondeu fazendo pouco caso da zombaria.

-O BLACK? - perguntou Lílian surpresa.

-Isso, grita! - exclamou. -Ah, tá vendo? Agora ele está vindo pra cá. Azar o seu, o Potter está com ele.

-O BLACK? - ouviu-se a voz de Lílian pelo Salão Principal.

Como uma questão de instinto, James virou-se e foi andando na direção contrária, e Sirius, que antes tentava detê-lo, acompanhou-o quando percebeu que Alex estava ao lado dela, murmurando um 'pode indo' para Pedro e Remus.

James viu Lílian tentando levantar a mochila de bem uns trinta quilos para pôr ao espaço desocupado ao seu ladoesquerdo, mas antes que conseguisse erguê-la sequer cinco centímetros, James ocupou o lugar.

-Olá, Evans. O que você vai fazer esse fim de semana? - perguntou educadamente, levando o mão aos cabelos, como de custume.

-Hm... não sei. Talvez fugindo de você em Hogsmeade...

-Quê isso, Evans, você...

-... ou talvez fique por aqui mesmo. Tenho que estudar para os N.I.E.M's.

-Duvido que você precise. - falou com um sorriso.

-Você quer se levantar, por favor, eu quero comer em paz...

Mas James não ouviu o que ela ia dizendo - depois de dar um beijo discreto em Sirius, Alex estava, do outro lado de Lílian, acenando para ele, com um papel com algo escrito apressadamente. Apertou os olhos tentando ler...

-Hunh... doeu? - do que diabos ela estava falando? O que ela queria dizer com isso?

-... eu ainda tenho que fazer a lição de Trans... quê? - perguntou Lílian confusa, achando que James falara com ela.

-Anh, nada, eu... - mas Alex escrevera uma outra coisa com a velocidade da luz no mesmo papel e, com gestos, o mandava ler.

-Quando... você... caiu do céu? Quando você caiu do céu? Quê?

Lílian ficou calada por alguns segundos, procurando uma palavra suficientemente forte para expressar o que estava sentindo, mas como não achou, falou qualquer coisa.

-Que coisa mais _velha!_

James ficou calado por um instante, tentando entender a situação. Quando sacou que tinha cantado Lílian _sem querer, _tentou se justificar.

-Não, eu só estava... eu só estava lendo o que a Alex tinha escrito, é claro que eu não ia...

Lílian se virou para ver se o que ele falava era verdade, mas a essa altura Alex já tinha amassado o papel e jogado em qualquer canto, e olhava preocupada para James.

-Potter, eu tenho tanta _pena _de você. Além de não saber conquistar mulheres - James rolou os olhos. Como se Lílian fosse a única mulher no mundo. Todas as outras, era só estalar os dedos. - , você ainda culpa os outros pela _sua _falta de criatividade.

- Aiai, Lily, pára de dar uma de difícil e sai logo comigo, vai. - disse com um suspiro.

-NÃO! Eu não quero nem _encostar _em você! E não me chama de Lily!

-Ah, ruivinha, vamos lá - e deu um sorriso. Duas garotas do terceiro ano que passavam suspiraram e riram, cutucando-se nas costelas.

-Como ele é lindo!

-Quem dera sair com ele...

-O que será que aquela Evans tem na cabeça?

James sorriu para elas, e elas voltaram a dar risadinhas histéricas. Lílian revirou os olhos, e com algum esforço, levantou a mochila e foi embora.

-Lílian! Quer dizer, Evans! - mas ela apenas apertou mais o passo. James virou-se para Sirius, mas ele estava muito ocupado sussurrando coisas(que James _sabia _não serem inocentes) no ouvido de Alex.

-Ah, Potter, relaxa, ela já já cede. Aposto como ela adorou a sua cantada, ela só não mostrou. Então, Sirius, vamos?

James até considerara se agarra à essa esperança, mas quando olhou para o outro lado da mesa, Remus e Pedro estavam com os nós dos dedos enterrados na boca, e nem assim conseguiam abafar o riso por inteiro.

**N.A: **Olá

Mais um capítulo! Acho que nem demorei tanto, né? Eu fui viajar nesse fim-de-semana (as férias aí e eu faltando sexta pra viajar... folgada ¬¬), pro FIM DO MUNDO, e só tinha natureza, verde e céu não-cinza. Não que seja chato, mas em fim, seis horas da noite todo mundo pra cama. E meu pai levou o desktop dele(ele não vai pro BANHEIRO não é ao pé da letrasem ele, viciado. Que nem eu.) e então eu pude passar tipo, várias horas por dia digitando. Tenho até o comecinho do capítulo que vem!

Então, então, eu enfiei a Lily aí e até deixei umas amiguinhas fazerem companhia! E ela levou a cantada... mais velha do mundo. Tadinho do James. Ah, mas não foi culpa dele.

E, agora, a ausência é do Remus XD É pra vocês aprenderem a dar o devido valor à quem merece!

Então, acho que a capa ficará pronta para o próximo capítulo. A Lily ficou com uma cara estranha, mas eu não consegui fazer melhor. E eu tinha dito que seria uma para cada capítulo, mas eu acho que eu não sou capaz de tanto.

Eu estou TÃO feliz com as reviews! Eu já desanimei de duas fics pq as reviews não são tão boas qnt as daqui. Então** deixem reviews!**

, Gisele

P.S: Ei, ainda não é tarde. Me mandem idéias pra os foras!

**Mahri Moony**

É claro que eu iria me preocupar! Afinal, vc eh uma ótima reviewadora (palavra que eu acabei de inventar. As pessoas que mandam reviews. ), e eu iria entrar em depressão se eu não respondesse uma review sua XD. Ainda bem que vc leu, eu achei q talvez vc não visse.

E nesse capítulo está a prova: eu realmente acho o James muito... 'fora da linha'. Se alguma escritora ME forçasse a dar uma cantada dessas, eu iria pular de uma ponte.

Bjs, Gisele.


	6. Salão Principal, quatro dias depois

**Nota: **capítulo dedicado especialmente à Miss Jane Poltergeist!

A luz do sol inundava o quarto, na manhã do passeio à vila de Hogsmeade. James estranhou por um momento, a cortina em volta da sua cama era para estar fechada., até que...

-BOM DIA! Adivinha que lua é hoje? - perguntou Sirius, pulando na cama de James. - Cheia! – informou sem esperar por uma resposta.

James ignorou-o. Era essa a rotina de sábado.

-A gente vai poder completar o mapa! Não é! E daí a gente vai saber onde todo mundo está! Pontas! ACORDAAA!

Ele continuou a fingir que roncava, mas Sirius batia nele com o seu travesseiro.Tentando não agarrar a sua varinha, sabendo que se ele aguentasse mais cinco minutinhos Sirius iria tentar acordar Remus ou Pedro, enterrou o rosto no próprio travesseiro.

Mas depois da segunda-feira passada, Sirius tinha na mão um último recurso. Um plano infalível.

-Olha, a Evans! Olha, James, ela está lá fora... NADANDO NUA NO LAGO! – gritou fingindo surpresa.

Agora James não o ignorava mais. Pulou da cama. Mas ele não era o único; tanto Remus quanto Pedro lutavam por um lugar à janela em cima da cama de Sirius, que era a única da qual o lago era visível.

-Sai... eu não tô conseguindo ver...

-Cadê?

-SAIAM DA FRENTE! QUEM VOCÊS ACHAM QUE SÃO? SAIAM! – mandou James. É claro que em condições normais eles não iriam nem se mexer, mas o bafo matinal de James era... ruinzinho.

-Ei, Almofadinhas! Não tem ninguém no lago! Só o... MERLIM! – exclamou ele, quase caindo pra fora da janela – O Seboso está com uma garota! ...A essa hora da manhã!

Mal ele terminou essa frase, os outros três o atacaram.

-Cadê? Quem é? Ela é bonita?

-Não dá pra ver! SAI, RABICHO! – berrou Sirius, e sem nem um pouco de delicadeza, empurrou-o com força para o lado e debruçou-se sobre a janela.

-Até que ela é bonita. Não dá pra ver direito... Rabicho, quem é ela? – perguntou.

Com a velocidade da luz, Pedro tomou o lugar de Sirius de novo e apertou os olhos.

-Ah, é a Ellen Green... tem um boato de que eles estão saindo, mas eu ouvi falar que eles realmente são só amigos... afinal, quem iria querer algo _desse tipo _com ele? ...NÃO! – exclamou Pedro, levando a mão à boca. –Eles estão se beijando!

-O RANHOSO?

Espumando de satisfação (Eles iriam poder tirar sarro de Snape até o fim de suas vidas), eles foram tomar café da manhã às sete horas, (_Sirius e sua hiperatividade, _pensou James) e encontraram o Salão Principal vazio, como sempre, à exceção de um ou outro professor e calouros que pareciam anões sem barba.

-Sabe – disse Sirius em voz baixa, depois de ter verificado se não havia ninguém escutando, quando já estavam todos à mesa - , eu estava pensando em... sair da casa dos gritos, passear pela floresta...

-Não! É perigoso! – exclamou Remus, previsivelmente.

-Vamos lá, seria legal. – insistiu Sirius – Qualquer coisa a gente te segura... Não é, Pontas?

James, que toparia qualquer coisa que envolvesse qualquer risco de serem pegos e expulsos, disse, debruçando-se sobre a mesa.

-Vamos lá, Aluado, assim a gente pode incluir os terrenos da escola no mapa, não só o castelo...

Pedro, que parecia indeciso, disse:

-Mas será que o Dumbledore vai se deixar enganar?

-Rabicho – disse James, com um sorriso maroto e os olhos brilhando – você acha que existe alguém nesse mundo capaz de nos segurar?

Depois de enumerarem muitos lados bons e ruins, e decidirem que iriam se aventurar por aquela noite, eles limparam o prato.

Assim que levantaram da mesa, uma garota morena, baixinha, de olhos escuros e cabelos lisos entrou no salão, acompanhada de amigas sorridentes. Pedro imediatamente sentou-se de novo e virou o rosto para o outro lado.

-É ela! É a Jane! Aluado, me esconde...

-É _essa _Jane? – perguntou ele – Jane Morris?

-É mesmo – disse Sirius, aproveitando e pegando uma rosquinha – eu sempre achei que fosse a Brok.

-Eu poderia convidar ela pra ir à Hogsmeade! – disse James sonhador –Ela é exatamente o oposto da Lily, e ela é bem bonita…

-Mas Pontas! – exclamou Pedro – E _eu? _É contra as regras sair com a garota que seu amigo gosta!

-Só existe uma regra nesse jogo, Rabicho – disse Sirius sabiamente – Se a garota é gostosa ou não, o que vale nesse caso. Sabe, _eu _poderia chamar ela.

-E a Alex? – perguntou Remus, lançando um olhar discreto à Jane, ao qual ela retribuiu mais discretamente ainda, que se servia de torradinhas com geléia e conversava animadamente com suas amigas sobre os efeitos colaterais da Poção da Sorte(-Parece que em excesso não faz bem. – ia dizendo ela).

-Ah, é – suspirou Sirius decepcionado.

Enquanto voltavam para o dormitório, Pedro não parava de dizer que eram todos traidores, mas ninguém ligou muito, até que ele resolveu partir pra ação.

-Ótimo, se só existe uma regra... – e saiu correndo na frente.

-O que ele vai fazer dessa vez? – perguntou Sirius desconfiado.

Mas isso eles descobriram assim que pisaram na sala comunal. As pessoas comentavam algo, em tom de excitação.

-Não sei da onde ele tirou essa idéia...

-Já viu casal que combina menos?

-Ele não combina nem com um trasgo, coitado...

-O que está acontecendo aqui? – perguntou James para Erwin Greene, a artilheira do time da quadribol, que passava por eles.

-Você não ouviu? O Pettigrew chamou a Lily para ir à Hogsmeade com ele!

-NÃO! Coitado! Ele não merece, ele não sabe lidar com esse tipo de coisa... – exclamou ele.

-Ah, mas a grande notícia – informou ela, visivelmente feliz por dar uma novidade tão importante – , é que ela aceitou!

-Então, qual foi o de hoje? – perguntou Sirius, três horas mais tarde, sentado na poltrona em frente à janela, com Alex no seu colo, quando James afundou-se deprimido na poltrona ao lado, seguido de Remus – "NÃO POTTER, NÃO! Você é um idiota egocêntrico, e é EVANS pra você!"?

Depois que Alex parou de rir, fazendo com que as coisas se tornassem audíveis outra vez, Remus disse, em tom divertido:

-Não, mas chegou perto. "SIM, POTTER, SIM!" – berrou ele, para a surpresa de todos, numa voz esganiçanda. – "Eu _vou _com o Pedro, SIM!(as pessoas trocaram olhares aliviados; afinal o mundo não estava com uma forte gripe) Porque ele é cem vezes melhor e _mais bonito_ que você! E, afinal, é EVANS, não 'minha flor'!

Com a exceção de James, todos desataram à rir, especialmente Sirius, que quase fez com que Alex caísse do seu colo ao bater o pé no chão, fazendo com que as risadas se tornassem mais altas.

-Mas ela realmente disse que eu sou mais bonito que o Pontas? – perguntou Pedro esperançoso, depois que todos pararam de rir.

-Porque você fez isso comigo hein, Rabicho? – perguntou James num fio de voz, sem deixar que Remus respondesse à pergunta dele – você sabe que não tem a mínima chance com a Jane...

-Você também não tem chance com a _Lily _– respondeu ele maldosamente, mas depois de ver a cara arrasada de James, acrescentou – Mas na verdade nós só vamos como amigos. Era só para te provocar.

-Vamos almoçar? – sugeriu Alex assustada, às dez da manhã, quando viu o olhar zangado que James lançou à Rabicho.

**N.A:**

Eu estou um pouquinho apressada e meio que revisei de qualquer jeito... Desculpa aí qualquer errinho, tá?

E adivinhem só! Sim, eu não terminei a capa da fic. Eu tive um ataque de a-Lily-tá-com-o-pescoço-maior-que-qualquer-outra-coisa. Sério, tava horrível. E eu não consegui consertar. Daí eu tô refazendo TUDO. Nem tanto, mas se eu explicar direito vai ficar muito longo, então.

Então, eu achei o capítulo meio curto, mas... fazer o quê? Vou reformatar o meu computador e estou postando enquanto ainda é tempo.

Então, deixem review, sim? E as tais idéias, tb, se vcs quiserem.

Beijos, Gisele.

**Mahri Moony**

É, eu tb acho que os Marotos são meio do mal, mas o Rabicho merece! Aquele... )&¨#&

"sabia que a cor da sua blusa é a mesma da do meu sofá?" nunca tinha ouvido essa o.O mas é bem digna de deixar a Lily de cabelos em pé (E DAÍ? QUEM QUER SABER DE UMA COISA, SEU IMBECIL?) As vezes eu desconfiu seriamente de que a Lily é grávida na minha fic.

_Era _pra capa da fic estar no meu profile, mas como eu expliquei lá em cima, eu ainda não acabei, então... ehen. Vamos para aguas menos constrangedoras.

Obrigada por se preocupar, mas pode ficar tranquila em relação as idéias dos foras, por enquanto eu tenho várias delas.

Aaah, e muito obrigada pela review! Espero que vc goste do capítulo.


	7. Lago, semanas depois, parte I

Era um belo dia de sábado. Os alunos dos primeiros aos quartos anos estavam correndo e rindo pelos jardins, alguns brincando com os tentáculos da Lula-Gigante, que passeava pelas àguas mais rasas, e outros se aventurando pela borda da Floresta Proibida.

No entando, os alunos dos quintos aos sétimos anos, encaravam penosas horas ante os livros, tentando dar conta de todos os deveres de casa, que os professores, sem dó nem piedade, davam aula após aula. Dentre eles, os Marotos.

-Adivinha só o que eu ouvi a Lairce Malmstrom contar pra Alex? – perguntou Pedro, jogando a sua pena-de-resposta-esperta para trás, e dando um grande bocejo.

-Que você anda meio fofoqueiro, esses últimos quinze anos? – sugeriu Remus, erguendo os olhos do seu trabalho de Transfiguração.

Depois de lançar o olhar mais penetrante que seus olhos miúdos e aguados permitiam, Pedro disse, olhando de esguelha para James, que observava um grupo de garotas do quarto ano.

-Que a Lílian aceitou um Desafio de uma garota.

-E qual é, dormir depois das sete? – perguntou Sirius em tom irônico, com as sobracelhas chamuscadas – acabara de deixar o seu castelo de Snap Explosivo explodir.

-Entrar no lago, à meia-noite de hoje, com roupas de baixo. – contou ele excitado.

-Lílian Evans, a Monitora? – perguntou Remus alto de mias.

Lílian, que por acaso ia passando com o seu grupinho de amigas, se virou e disse:

-Sim, Rem?

-O Rabicho está aqui contando que você chegou atrasada para a aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, Lil. – disse ele com um sorriso amável.

-Tive meus motivos – explicou ela, e voltou para a conversa animada com as suas amigas.

Quando Remus se virou para os Marotos, encontrou James olhando com as sobracelhas quase juntas, desconfiado.

-Desde quando vocês se chamam por apelidos? – perguntou ele, que por algum motivo estava irritado. – E que diabos é isso de 'Rem'? Que coisa mais gay!

-Você só está com inveja, Pontas – replicou ele em tom digno. – Aposto como adoraria que ela te chamasse de 'Jam'.

-Droga – reclamou Sirius, depois de consultar uma mini-agenda–, vou ter que remarcar o meu encontro com a Kirsten... marquei às onze e meia, mas não vai dar tempo...

-Porquê? Você tem alguma detenção?

-Não, né. É que se não eu não chego à meia-noite.

-Quê, você acha que também vai? – perguntou James.

Mas antes que Sirius sequer abrisse a boca, Pedro perguntou:

-Mas e a Alex, você não estava saindo com ela? Porque você marcou um encontro com essa tal Kirsten?

E antes mesmo de Pedro terminar a sua frase, Remus já disparava:

-_Nenhum _de nós vamos; eu sou monitor. Vocês não podem simplesmente falar isso na minha frente.

-Sim, eu vou, não perco um espetáculo desses por nada, sim, eu estou com a Alex, mas nos permitimos ver outras pessoas, e _Rem, _não preciso nem gastar minha saliva com você. – foi tudo o que Sirius se limitou a dizer.

_Algumas horas depois..._

-Aluado, _vem logo! _

-Eu tô com dor de cabeça... vão indo, se passar eu vou depois...

- Você está com dor de cabeça. Ahan. Sabe, não somos tão burros.

-Bom, parece que são, porque eu estou mesmo.

-Azar o seu, então. Vamos, Aluado, entra aqui em baixo logo. Já é onze e cinquenta e cinco...

-Todos dentro? Nossos pés estão cobertos? Aluado, nossos pés estão cobertos?

-Sim, sim, vão logo.

-Porquê _você _está com pressa?

-Porque eu quero dormir!

-Rabicho, sai pra lá... Você não faz muito o meu tipo...

-Desculpa, foi sem querer...

Os três foram andando devagar em direção ao lago. Encontraram Apolíneo Pringle, o zelador daquela época, no caminho, mas deram a volta antes que ele percebece suas presenças, e então só esbarraram com Lady Grey, a fantasma da Corvinal, mas ela estava muito ocupada falando sozinha.

Eles sairam pelo portão do saguão de entrada, que estava aberto, e foram andando em direção ao lago. Por um momento não viram nada, até que ouviram uma risadinha, logo em seguida abafada, e seguindo o seu som, encontraram três garotas, todas de pijama e cachecol, sentadas atrás de uma moita, conversando aos cochinchos. A lua estava minguante. Pararam a cinco metros de distância delas.

-Eu não estou conseguindo ouvir... – reclamou Pedro, tão baixo, que Sirius e James mal ouviram.

-E eu não estou conseguindo _ver..._ qual das três é a Lily? Quem são as outras? - perguntou James em igual silêncio.

-A Lily é a do meio - informou Sirius. -, e a da esquerda é a Alex... Não sei qual é a da direita...

-Vamos chegar mais perto? - sugeriu Pedro, e sem esperar resposta, foi andando em direção às garotas, mas foi puxado de volta por Sirius.

-Não, seu tapado, elas podem nos ouvir.

-Ah, olha, a Lily se levantou! Ela tá tirando o cachecol! Vocês acham que ela vai tirar o pijama também? Dá pra chegar mais perto? Eu não estou conseguindo ver direito! - falou James.

-Acho que está frio de mais para ela tirar o pijama. - falou Sirius.

Lílian jogou o cachecol para as garotas, que a encentivavam a entrar no lago. Ela, sem tirar o pijama, molhou os pés na àgua, e em seguida deu uma risadinha abafada. Sem se deixar intimidar pelo frio, ela correu para dentro do lago, e depois sumiu dentro do espelho negro e liso, que era o lago, que refletia apenas a fraca luz da lua..

O som de surpresa que James fez só não foi percebido porque Alex e a outra garota fizeram um igual.

-Lily? Lily, você está viva? - ouviram a outro garota perguntar. Pela sua voz, perceberam que era Lairce Malmstrom.

Lílian emergiu da água tremendo descontroladamente, e seu rosto estava tão branco e os lábios tão roxos, que mesmo àquela distância, os garotos perceberam o sorriso no rosto dela.

Alex e Lairce correram para ela e a enrolaram com o cachecol, e as três desataram a rir.

-O frio n-n-não est-t-tá p-p-passando... – falou Lílian, entre soluços, risos e dentes na língua - m-me dá a v-v-varinha...

Lairce estendeu a não, apesar de não reconhecível a essa distância, James achou que ela segurava a varinha de Lílian.

Ela tentou pronunciar um feitiço, mas ela não parava de gaguejar, o que dificultava a situação.

-Lily, deixa eu tentar fazer - pediu Alex, e acenou a própria varinha, mas apenas um fio fino de fumaça saíra da ponta dela, e logo em seguida sumiu de novo. Lairce tentou também, mas foi igualmente mal-sucedida.

-Vocês acham que ela está bem? - perguntou Sirius preocupado - ela não pode ir para a ala hospitalar a uma hora dessas...

-Não, acho que não está - respondeu James. E sem aviso, saiu de baixo da capa.

Sirius ia imitá-lo, mas a muito custo, Pedro conteu-o.

-Deixa ele se divertir um pouco.

As garotas não perceberam a sua presença inicialmente, mas quando ele chegou mais perto, as três deram um pulo ao mesmo tempo.

-Quem é você? - perguntou Lairce, corajosamente. - Merlim, POTTER!  
-Sim, sou eu. O que é que vocês estão fazendo aqui? Lily, minha flor, porquê você está toda molhada? - perguntou em um fingido tom de censura.

-N-n-não é d-da s-sua cont-t-ta...

Lairce e Alex trocaram um olhar carregado de significação e se afastaram alguns passos, como quem diz 'com ele ela está bem'.

James esticou o braço e ia passar em volta da cintura de Lílian, mas ela desvencilhou -se e deu-lhe um tapa.

-Q-q...

-Eu só quero te aquecer! - disse ele em tom ofendido.

-P-pois e-eu n-não p-p-preciso...

Não se deixando intimidar por um tapa que mal havia doído, James abraçou-a mesmo assim, e ela, tendo uma vez sentido o calor humano, não se mexeu, apenas resmungou letras inconpreensivas.

-Você vai ficar gripada. Aliás, eu também vou - disse ele, que agora também estava molhado.

-J-já e-era...

-Quer subir comigo, eu tenho uma poção lá no meu dormitório - convidou ele.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça violentamente, e se afastou dele.

-Só m-me s-seca, p-p-p-p-p-p-por...

-Tá bom. Mas tem um inseto esquisito nessa água, quando eu caí no lago eu não melhorei durante dias - mentiu ele. - É melhor você tomar a poção.

Ela olhou-o assustada. Sua cara estava tão branca que James pensou, por um momento, que afinal ela havia morrido e essa era só um fantasma. Depois de três longos segundos se encarando, ele acenou a varinha e secou-a.

-Pronto. Agora vamos?

Os seis (porque agora Sirius e Pedro haviam saído de baixo da capa, e levado uma bronca de Lílian, que na verdade não podia dizer nada, já que ela mesma estava fora da cama) se espremeram debaixo da capa, e com metade das pernas à vista, foram andando em direção à torre da Grifinória. Sirius e Alex, abraçados, iam no meio, e ao lado de Sirius, os gaorotos, e ao lado de Alex, as garotas, apesar das tentativas de Pedro de se espremer ao lado de Lairce, que fugiu várias vezes. .

-Que horas são? - perguntou Lairce para James.

-Meia noite e quinze. - respondeu.

Com o pretesto de verificar se ele estava falando a verdade, Lairce se aproximou de James.

-Vai lá, vocês estavam no maior clima, acho que não faria mal _conversar _com ela...

Meio incerto, mas concordando com Lairce, ele, causando uma grande confusão, foi para o lado de Lílian.

-Ai, Pontas...

-Desculpe...

-Ai, meu pé!

-Desculpe...

-Sirius! Ele pegou na minha bunda!

-Seu tara...

-Desculpa, foi sem querer...

-Oi, Potter - cumprimentou Lílian, sem encará-lo, não apenas porque não queria, mas porque era impossível, sem que tropeçasse, de tão apertado que todos estavam em baixo da capa da Invisibilidade.

-Oi, Lily, minha flor. Pode me chamar de James. Ou Jam.

-Para de me chamar de 'minha flor', eu não sou sua flor.

-Claro - ele disse. E depois, virando-se para Sirius, que andava ao seu lado, acrescentou, de modo que só os dois pudessem ouvir - que você é minha flor.

Sirius deu uma risada baixa e rouca. Pedro soltou um gritinho.

-Que foi, tá com medo de mim? - ele perguntou.

Mas Pedro não respondeu: apontava, trêmulo, para uma sombra adiante - Pringle acabara de virar o corredor, e estava ali, com um chicote na mão, encarando as pernas dos garotos - e garotas.

**N.A:**

Eu não sou fã desse capítulo. Mas depois de tanto tempo, eu tinha que postar alguma coisa, o que quer que fosse.

Eu peço mil desculpas pela demora, e o pior é que eu não tenho nenhuma desculpa. Eu sei que ninguém acreditaria se eu dissesse que estou com leucemia em estado adiantado.

E eu vou fazer um capítulo 'especial' do encontro do Pedro e da Lily, que logo vai estar no meu perfil.

E eu não desenhei a capa.

E eu desisti de desenhar a capa. Mas eu tenho o James (meio estranho) pronto, e logo logo ele tb vai estar lá no meu perfil.

E eu espero que vcs n me abandonem, pq eu realmente amo cada review q chega.

Então tchau, eu estou envergonhada demais para falar muito. (eu demorei absurdos.)

**Mahri Moony**

Eu nunca consigo ser muito clara nas minhas respostas, não é meesmo?

É que a Lily é muito irritadinha e cheia de mudança de humores na minha fic, daí eu disse que é como se ela estivesse grávida!

Que bom que você gostou do capítulo, espero (duvido) que goste desse também!

Beijo


	8. Lago, semanas depois, parte II

_-Oi, Lily, minha flor. Pode me chamar de James. Ou Jam._

_-Para de me chamar de 'minha flor', eu não sou sua flor. _

_-Claro - ele disse. E depois, virando-se para Sirius, que andava ao seu lado, acrescentou, de modo que só os dois pudessem ouvir - que você é minha flor. _

_Sirius deu uma risada baixa e rouca. Pedro soltou um gritinho._

_-Que foi, tá com medo de mim? - ele perguntou. _

_Mas Pedro não respondeu: apontava, trêmulo, para uma sombra adiante - Pringle acabara de virar o corredor, e estava ali, com um chicote na mão, encarando as pernas dos garotos - e garotas. _

Por nada mais do que instinto, James e Sirius se abaixaram ao mesmo tempo, de modo a esconderem suas pernas, mas Pedro e as garotas não foram tão rápidos – consequentemente, as cabeças de James e Sirius apareceram do nada, por baixo da capa.

-Ora, ora, ora... Vejam só quem está aqui... Sr Potter, Sr Black, Sr Lupin... Sr Pettigrew... e quem será o sexto? – Pringles perguntou em tom malvado.

James pensou rápido. Com um aceno de cabeça para Sirius (com quem partilhava uma certa telepatia) e Pedro, eles saiu de baixo da capa ao mesmo tempo que puxavam Lílian e Lairce, que estavam do seu lado, para baixo, para esconder suas pernas, seguido por Sirius e Pedro. Olhou para trás, adivinhando onde os olhos de Lílian estariam, e fez um pequeno acento com a cabeça, pedindo para que elas fossem embora.

-Não tem ninguém mais. O Remus está doente, somos só nós três. O senhor está com algum problema de vista?

-Ora, o pestinha. É claro que tem mais três pessoas embaixo dessa capa – e foi andando em direção ao lugar em que James, Sirius e Pedro estavam há alguns segundos.

James, Sirius e Pedro olharam para o lugar que as garotas deveriam estar, suplicando mudamente. James quase deu um suspiro de alívio ao sentir o ar se mexer.

-Quem está aí! Volte, volte, seus pirralhos! Quem é? - gritou Pringle, tateando cegamente, mas sem encontrar nada exceto ar. - Eu sei que tinha mais três pessoas com vocês. Eu vi os pés. Vamos, quem eram? Suas namoradas? - e lançando um olhar desconfiado para Rabicho, e depois soltou uma risada sem graça. - Nam, nam. Quem eram?

Pedro olhou para James, buscando por ajuda, mas ele tampouco sabia o que dizer. Sirius, corajosamente, disse:

-Ora, é claro que nós não vamos falar. Somos _cavaleiros, _senhor. Nossa missão é salvar damas em apuros. - e deu um sorriso irritantemente confiante.

Pringle pareceu desconcertado, mas então disse:

-Então, vamos ver o diretor das suas casas? Comunicarei que os _senhores _estavam fora da cama, à uma hora da manhã, acompanhados de... quem quer que seja. E que se recusam a falar. Somando todos os fatos, vocês irão perder, no mínimo, trezentos pontos para a Grifinória.

-Mas as garotas que estavam com a gente eram Sonserinas... – falou Pedro, na inútil tentativa de ganharem pelo menos alguma coisa com isso.

-Ha, ha, ha. - zombou Pringle.

-Caracas, isso dói... - reclamou Sirius, massageando os pulsos – esse maníaco... Qual é a dele, nos fazendo carregar aquelas bolas enormes de ferro pelos pulsos...

-Aquele barulho do ferro arranhando o chão de pedra, ainda tá ecoando nos meus ouvidos... – disse Pedro, que estava quase desmaiando de cansaço.

-Sem falar nos pontos que a gente perdeu, trezentos e cinquenta não é mole... – disse James, que tinha as pernas machucadas também – tentara azarar Pringle, mas ele percebera em tempo e, além de descontar mais cinquenta pontos, fez com que James esfregasse o chão também.

-Bacia mágica – disse Pedro, quando chegaram ao retrato da Mulher Gorda. Ela se abriu sem nem ao menos abrir os olhos.

Assim que entraram na sala comunal, as três garotas voaram para cima deles, agredecendo e perguntando se estavam bem.

-Estou ótimo, Alex – disse Sirius, enquanto mostrava, _sem querer, _os pulsos machucados.

-Merlim! Mas é claro que você não está ótimo, olha isso... tá praticamente em carne viva!

E os dois começaram a se beijar furiosamente.

James aceitou as desculpas de Lairce, mas evitou Lílian de propósito. Ela tinha uma caixa de lencinhos de papel na mão, e uma pequena lixeira na outra.

. James não estava com raiva ou qualquer outra coisa de Lily, ele apenas tinha os seus planos. E o primeiro passo era levá-la para o dormitório, e ele tinha certeza de que ela iria se James a fizesse se sentir culpada. Seguindo o exemplo de Sirius, levantou um pouco a manga das suas vestes, de modo a deixar visível os seus pulsos machucados.

-Potter, como f...

-Shhh, tem pessoas dormindo. – ele disse apontando para cima. – O Remus tá com dor de cabeça, sabe?

-Aha, tá b...

-Então, você não quer ir tomar a poção?

Ela olhou para ele sem saber o que dizer. Depois de alguns segundos, ela concordou com a cabeça.

Deixando para trás Sirius e Alex, que estavam praticamente se matando de beijos na poltrona, e Pedro, que os observava tentando adquirir algumas dicas (Lairce já havia voltado para o dormitório, Pedro estava enchendo muito o seu saco.), eles subiram as escadas silenciosamente.

Quando chegaram na porta do dormitório, ouviram barulhos inconfundíveis de duas pessoas se beijando lá dentro. Lílian olhou para James confusa, e perguntou

-Nós _deixamos _a Alex e o Sirius lá em baixo, não?

Imediatamente os barulhos cessaram, e James, confuso, escancarou a porta.

-Alô? – as cortinas em volta da cama de Remus estavam fechadas, balançando levemente.

-Eu tô dormindo – ele respondeu. – Mas um garoto veio aqui e deixou um embrulho para você no banheiro, porquê não vai olhar?

James se aproximou da cama desconfiado, e abriu a cortina.

Uma garota estava estada no seu colo, os braços de Remus em volta dela.

James ficou calado por um instante. Depois deu um grande sorriso de aprovação.

-Finalmente aprendeu!

Antes que Remus ou a garota pudesse dizer alguma coisa, Lílian deu um passo à frente.

-Mas ela é da Corvinal! O que ela está fazendo aqui? Remus, isso é contra as regras! Achei que você fosse monitor! E quanto a você, srta. Brook, volte para a sua casa! E serei _obrigada_ a comunicar isso à um professor...

E só então James percebeu que a garota morena na cama de Remus era Jane Morris, a garota de quem Pedro costumava gostar.

-Vamos lá, minha flor, não fique brava... – pediu James, enquanto Jane se levantava da cama envergonhada (ela estava de pijama, assim como Remus), pedindo desculpas.

- Lily, qual é a sua? – interrrompeu Remus, meio bravo, puxando Jane de volta pela cintura. – Você também não está seguindo as regras, não é mesmo? Não é quase três da madrugada e você está no dormitório masculino? Com o _James? _Eu também achei que você fosse monitora.Você não tem o mínimo direito de expulsar a Jane daqui, e se você ousar, eu sei onde você estava hoje a noite. Entendidos?

Derrepente Lílian assumiu um ar simpático, e chamou Jane com um asseno de mão

-Senta aqui na cama do Remus, e me conta como foi que você conseguiu conquistar _ele, _porque não é para qualquer uma...

Jane olhou confusa para Remus por um instante, mas então sorriu e começou a contar como Remus e ela se conheceram.

-Eu tinha esquecido o meu livro para a aula de feitiços, e já estava atrasada para a aula, e daí eu esbarrei com o Remus no corredor e o livro de feitiços _dele _caiu da mochila dele, daí eu pedi emprestado! Você sabe como é, rolou aquele clima que sempre rola com você e o Potter, e ele me convidou para sair mais tarde... você não faz idéia de como ele fica fofo corado... Eu queria ter tirado uma fota... (**N.A: **sim, eu decidi que a Jane deveria falar fota.)

Lílian disse que não rolava nenhum clima entre ela e James, mas Jane deu um sorriso desconfiado e ergueu uma sobracelha, e as duas começaram a discutir.

-Não rola nenhum clima!

-Rola sim!

-Não rola não!

-Rola sim! – disse James. – Que nem lá no lago, minha flor.

-Eu não sou uma flor! – exclamou Lílian quase que automaticamente, a voz subindo uma oitava.

-Mas você ainda é minha – insistiu ele.

Lílian, vermelha de raiva, resolveu ignorá-lo e voltou a conversar com Jane.

-O que é que a Lily está fazendo aqui? – perguntou Remus para James, em um tom estranhamente irônico, que sugeria que James a havia enfeitiçado.

-Calma, eu só ia dar uma poção para ela, ela tá resfriada... mas porque _você _não nos contou sobre a Jane?

Antes que Remus pudesse resonder (o que ele evitou por longos segundos), Sirius entrou no dormitório, ofegante.

-Eu vou dar uma volta com a Alex, talvez eu demore – ele disse enquando pegava alguma coisa no seu criado-mudo. Meteu a tal coisa no bolso e ia saindo do quarto, quando percebeu Lilian e Jane.

-O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – ele perguntou.

-Conversando, oras! – disse Jane, apontado para ela e Lílian.

-Ahã – ele disse, e se virando para James e Remus, perguntou de novo – que é que elas estão fazendo aqui?

-Jane, Sirius, Sirius, Jane – apresentou Remus.

-JANE? Jane MORRIS?

-É, ela mesmo! – disse James. – Agora vai!

Nessa hora, Pedro entrou correndo no dormitório, e esbarrou em Sirius, que ia saindo apressado, o que fez com que Sirius e Pedro tropeçassem para dentro do quarto.

-Eu ouvi o nome da Jane... ?

Numa velocidade incrível, Jane se escondeu atrás da cortina da cama de Remus, fingindo vomitar para Lílian, e apontando significantemente para o lugar que Pedro estava, por trás da cortina. Pedro, que era meio cego e não enxergava bem no escuro, não percebeu.

-Acho que vou indo – anunciou Sirius, e em seguida desceu as escadas pulando três degraus de cada vez, o que fez com que ele caísse de cara na sala comunal.

-Acho que eu também vou – disse James, e mexendo na gaveta do próprio criado-mudo, pegou um frasco de poção e puxou Lílian pelo braço. –Vamos, Lily, minha flor.

-Eu já disse que eu não sou sua flor...

-Tanto faz. Remus, Pedro, eu vou demorar.

-Não vai não – disse Lílian – você nem deveria estar saindo do seu dormitório...

Mas mesmo assim ela não fez objeção quando James puxou-a escada abaixo.

Quando chegaram no silêncio da Sala Comunal, James puxou o frasquinho de poção do bolso e estendeu-o para Lílian.

-É bem gostoso, pode tomar tudo.

Ela deu uma olhada no frasco, desconfiada, depois destampou-o e cheirou-o longamente. Ao concluir que não era veneno, ela ergueu a poção.

-Um brinde à seguda noite mais rebelde que eu já tive na minha vida. – e deu um gole.

-Você já teve uma noite mais rebelde que essa? – James perguntou. – Você é uma caixinha de surpresa, não é mesmo, minha flor?

Lílian bateu de leve o pé no chão.

-Eu não sou sua FLOR!

-Minha _Lily_, então?

-Sua EVANS!

-Minha? Então você admite, você é minha? – ele perguntou excitado.

-Não! Eu só me enganei. Nada de sua. Só Evans.

James, que estava pronto a qualquer hora, aproveitou a pequena vantagem. Ele passou a mão no cabelo e deu um enorme sorriso.

-Você quer sair comigo? O que você acha de...

-NÃO!

-Só uma vez! Por favor!

-Não, não e não! – recusou ela, virando as costas.

James, sem pensar direito, disse:

-Você é muito _esquisita. _

Ele se arrependeu assim que as suas palavras saíram da sua boca.

Lílian parou. Respirou fundo, e, de olhos fechados, virou-se. James conseguia ver os seus lábios contraídos.

-Nunca... nunca mais fale comigo... você não...

-Desculpa, Lily, minha flor... – ele começou.

-PARA DE ME CHAMAR DE FLOR!

Ela gritou ão alto, que James recuou pata trás. Alguns segundos depois, várias caras sonolentas apareceram nas escadas. David Lavander, o monitor-chefe, adiantou-se, vestindo um pijama branco, que se destacava na sala iluminada apenas pelo luar.

-Já chega. À horas que eu estou ouvindo gritos. Potter, pare de seguir a Evans onde quer que ela vá, e Evans, controle os seus nervos, por favor. São quase quatro horas da manhã e nenhum professor deve estar acordado, então cuidaremos disso mais tarde. Voltem para os seus dormitório, _todos vocês – _disse ele olhando para as pessoas que assistiam a cena, curiosas.

James assistiu todos se retirarem, reclamando do barulho. Voltou para o dormitório também, mas não sem antes lançar um feitiço de insônia em Lavander.

**N.A: **

**Hey, hey, hey!**

**Como vão as minhas leitoras maravilhosas? **

**Muito obrigada pelas reviews, construíram um muro resistente contra a preguiça de não escrever mais. **

**Espero que gostem do capítulo! Particularmente eu acho que eu poderia ter me esforçado um pouquinho mais, mas na pressa de postar... **

**Beijão, 'minhas flores'!**


	9. NOM's, semanas depois

James acordou um pouco antes do sol nascer, como todos os outros dias daquela semana.

Os alunos dos quintos e sétimos anos estavam no meio dos exames, e geralmente todos os alunos ficavam acordados revisando as matérias até cair da cadeira de sono e acordavam segundos antes do café da manhã, muitas vezes se atrasando. Mas James aprendera a muito tempo atrás que antes das provas o ideal era ir dormir cedo e revisar as matérias de manhã, quando a temperatura estava baixa e a sala vazia e silenciosa.

Levantou-se da cama e foi ao banheiro, observou-se na frente do espelho por alguns segundos, fazendo poses e caras. Então lavou o rosto, voltou para o dormitório para pegar os seus livros e desceu as escadas para a sala comunal, sem trocar-se.

Chegando lá, puxou a poltrona mais confortável para a maior mesa e afundou-se nela. Com um bocejo, puxou as suas anotações de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas da mochila e leu-as cuidadosamente. Mas três minutos depois, ele começou a sentir-se entediado; era como se todas aquelas informações que ele estava lendo já estivessem gravadas no fundo do seu crânio, e ele, apenas fechando os olhos, pudesse lê-las à qualquer hora, incluindo durante os exames.

Jogou as anotações em cima da mesa de qualquer jeito, e começou a revisar Runas Antigas, a matéria que teria no dia seguinte.

Mal começara o primeiro capítulo do livro-texto quando ouviu passos descendo as escadas do dormitório feminino. Virou-se para trás para ver quem era, e instantes depois, viu os cabelos vermelhos brilhantes de Lílian.

– Bom dia, Lily – ele cumprimentou.

–Bom dia, Potter – ela respondeu, com a voz um pouco mais grossa do que o normal.

Ao contrário de James, ela já estava vestida e completamente arrumada para sair dali a qualquer hora e descer para tomar o café da manhã.

Ela sentou-se numa mesa atrás de James. Ele levantou-se da poltrona e arrastou-a dando a volta na mesa, de modo à ficar de frente para Lílian. Ela revirou os olhos, mas não falou nada.

–Você acha que vai conseguir passar? – ele perguntou, depois de se acomodar na poltrona.

– DCAT sim – ela respondeu. – Mas não tenho muita certeza sobre Runas... Nessas últimas semanas eu estou tendo algumas dificuldades.

– Todo mundo está – consolou James. – Nem _eu_ entendi direito o que a professora disse na última aula.

– É, eu sei, ela podia articular um pouco mais as coisas, não? Parece que ela só fala a primeira sílaba das palavras.

– É, ela cresceu na França.Mas não foi exatamente nesse sentido que eu estava falando.

– Eu sei, seu lesado – ela brincou. – Onde estão os outros garotos? Dormindo?

– Claro. O que mais você acha que eles poderiam estar fazendo? – ele respondeu um pouco bravo.

– Eu só estava brincando quando te chamei de lesado – ela disse. – Irritadinho...

James abriu a boca para respondeu alguma coisa, mas fechou-a logo em seguida. Então, na esperança de que Lily se irritasse, abriu-a outra vez e disse:

– Quer sair comigo?

Mas ela não bateu o pé, nem gritou _não, não quero!_, nem fez nada que James pudesse dizer _quem é o irritadinho?_ Apenas apoiou o queixo na mão e observou-o atentamente. Então disse:

– Se você parar com todas aquelas coisas que eu odeio que você faça, eu saio.

– Que coisas? – ele perguntou interessado. Finalmente estavam indo à algum lugar.

– Você sabe.

Mas James não sabia. De fato, era o que ele mais queria saber. E antes que ele pudesse perguntar o quê, duas colegas de quarto de Lily acordaram e os interromperam.

------------------------------

A prova teórica de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas correra muito bem para James, Sirius e Remus. Rabicho tivera algumas dificuldades, mas achava que consiguira, pelo menos, um _aceitável_. Os quatro estavam sentados na grama, discutindo as questões da prova.

James brincava com um pomo afanado, soltando-o e capturando-o de volta, e Rabicho observava-o admirado. Lily, Lairce e algumas outras garotas estavam na beira do lago, molhando os pés, conversando e rindo, como sempre. James as espiava à toda hora, esperando que elas vissem as suas capturas, que pelo menos Rabicho achava excelentes.

Sirius acabara de reclamar do tédio, quando James reparou que ali perto, na sombra de uma àrvore, Snape estava revisando as questões da prova.

– Isso vai animar você um pouco, Almofadinhas – disse James para Sirius. – Olha só quem é que...

Sem perder mais tempo, eles começaram a sua rotina: enxerem o saco de Snape até que ele não aguentasse mais (o que na verdade não demorou mais do que alguns instantes) e puxasse a varinha. Então James e Sirius o azaravam antes que ele sequer pensasse em um feitiço, e depois diziam que ele que começara tudo.

Estavam no meio do divertido ato de limpar a boca de Snape com sabão quando Lily intrometeu-se.

– Deixem ele em PAZ! – ela gritou. – Que foi que ele lhe fez?

– Bom, é mais pelo fato de existir, se você me entende... – James respondeu, bagunçando o cabelo.

– Você se acha engraçado – ela disse com frieza.

E assim a briga continuou, James tentando fazê-la rir e ela tentando fazer James parar. No final das contas, nenhum consiguiu o que queria: Lílian não alterou a sua expressão raivosa por nenhum instante e James acabou humilhando Snape mais do que pretendia, virou-o de cabeça para baixo, de modo que todos os estudantes à volta pudessem ver as suas cuecas encardidas.

Lily também acusou-o de ser arrogante, cafajeste, tirano e exibido, e também disse que ele lhe dava náuseas, que ele era tão ruim quanto Snape e que ela preferiria sair com a Lula-Gigante à James, entre tantas outras coisas que James preferia não ter ouvido.

Sirius também não ajudou quando disse à James a pura verdade: que Lílian não queria nada com ele.

No final das contas, James saiu perdendo. Estava a meio caminho de tirar as cuecas de Snape na frente de pelo menos metade da escola, quando um Sonserino desfez o feitiço que mantinha Snape pendurado no ar, e ele jogou toneladas das mais diversas azarações em James e Sirius – algumas foram parar nos estudantes ao redor também. O dois ficaram cobertos de furúnculos e pequenos cortes, e com a fala temporariamente danificada(– você parecem, tipo, plantas – disse Alex gentilmente, quando se encontraram à caminho da enfermaria). Remus e Pedro acompanhou-os até a ala hospitalar, mas não pararam de rir até a enfermeira lançar-lhes um olhar raivoso.

– Vocês conquistaram a eterna antipatia da Lily – anunciou Alex, depois que eles já estavam recuperados. – Ela estava realmente irritada quando a encontrei.

– Nossa, que coisa mais rara – falou Sirius ironicamente, ainda como se estivesse com a língua anestesiada.

– Vamos voltar para a sala comunal? – sugeriu Remus. – Eu tenho que estudar para Transfiguração.

Ninguém falou nada enquanto se levantavam das cadeiras e camas e saíam da enfermaria. James e Sirius ainda estavam muitos humilhados, e Remus, Rabicho e Alex estavam com um pouco de pena. Mas quando já estavam quase chegando à torre da Grifinória, James falou em voz alta o que o vinha atormentando desde... sempre.

– Qual o problema da Lily? – ele perguntou desolado. – Todas as outras garotas gostam de mim, menos ela. Estou começando a achar que eu estou meio barrigudo.

– Bem... – Alex disse. – Eu acho que ela te acha muito exibido. Ela gosta mais de caras quietos, sabe... Acho que é por isso que ela tá saindo com o Gregory Hayes.

– QUÊ? – gritou James.

– Ah, eu também ouvi dizer... – disse Remus.

– Porquê você não me disse? – perguntou James. – Você sabe que eu gostaria de saber.

– É porque você daria um daqueles seus chiliques, e sinceramente, é a última coisa que

eu preciso com as revisões das provas e a lua cheia daqui a pouco...

– Porquê, o que há com a lua cheia? – perguntou Alex, distraída.

Todos os marotos, ao mesmo tempo, arregalaram os olhos, ficaram em silêncio por um

segundo e em seguida falaram todos ao mesmo tempo:

– É que nas luas cheias eu saio com a Jane...

– É que ele gosta de observar a lua cheia em paz todos os meses...

– Ele não consegue dormir na lua cheia porque é muito claro... – disse Rabicho, pensando _muito _rápido comparado ao normal.

– A gente tem que ficar com a mente des-estressada nas luas cheias, faz parte da nossa religião – disse James. Como a desculpa dele foi a mais longa, Alex conseguiu entender uma parte.

– O que é que faz parte da religião de vocês? – ela perguntou levantando a sobracelha. – Serem esquisitos? – Sirius, Remus e Rabicho olharam para James acusadoramente.

– Não, ele inventou – disse Remus, aparentemente calmo. – É que eu passeio à luz do luar com a Jane, nas luas cheias, e eu gosto de estar relaxado nesses dias.

– Ah tá – disse Alex, mas não parecia nem um pouco convencida.

Eles passaram na frente de uma sala de aula com a porta entreaberta. Sem perder tempo, Sirius espiou para dentro.

– Tá vazia... – ele dise. – Alex, vem cá.

– Eba! – exclamou James, e já estava pulando para dentro da sala, quando Sirius, com uma habilidade incrível, que ele deveria ter usado para desviar os feitiços de Snape, puxou a varinha e parou-o com um gesto.

– Alex, eu disse – ele falou com um sorriso bobo.

– Pera aí, cachorrão – disse James em tom um pouco aborrecido. – Cadê a nossa velha amizade?

– Damas primeiro – ele disse, e, puxando Alex pela cintura, entrou na sala e trancou a porta.

– É por isso que eu gosto tanto de você – ouviu-se a voz de Alex do outro lado da porta. – tão _autoritário_...

E os garotos de fora da porta decidiram que não queriam invadir mais a privacidade dos dois.

– Na verdade eu estou com um pouco de inveja – admitiu James quando ouviram o inconfundível baque de um corpo batendo na porta. – Eu queria que a Lily fosse um pouco mais fácil.

– Vocês só pensam nisso, né – disse Rabicho.

– Como se você também não pensasse – alfinetou Remus – eu te ouvi ontem a noite, acho que você achou que eu estava dormindo. Preferia ser surdo, mas eu ouvi, tá...

Rabicho corou até a raiz dos cabelos.

**N.A**

**Desculpas de novo pela demora do capítulo... **

**Mas teve uma queda drástica de reviews, então eu nem estou me sentindo tão culpada assim. Eu sei que quedas drásticas de review é culpa única e exclusivamente do escritor, mas se eu tenho poucos leitores esperando, então eu não preciso me apressar tanto. **

**Eu acho que daqui a dois ou três capítulos o quinto ano acabada, daí vai ter uma longa pausa em que eu pretendo escrever algumas shorts ou então uma Drarry que é o meu maior sonho como escritora. Daí começa o sexto ano. **

**Enfim, espero que as reviews aumentem **

**Beijo, lindas. **


	10. Expresso de Hogwarts, Fim do Quinto Ano

Aquele era o último dia do ano letivo em Hogwarts. Uma brisa leve refrescava de vez em quando os alunos que faziam de tudo para tentar afastar o calor. Faltava apenas vinte minutos para as carrugagens virem buscá-los, e a maioria tinha as malas prontas, exceto, é claro, quatro garotos da Grifinória.

– Droga – disse Sirius jogando-se na cama –, eu não quero voltar pra casa...

– Levanta daí, seu bundão – disse James, severo –, e me ajuda a procurar a minha agenda... eu combinei de sair com umas sete garotas esse verão, mas eu não faço a mínima idéia de quando e com _quem_...

Remus riu enquanto procurava o seu dicionário de bolso entre as cobertas.

– Você _realmente _não tem mais jeito... – ele murmurou.

– Eu não quero voltar pra casa – repetiu Sirius, tentando atrair atenção.

– Qual o problema, achei que os seus pais iriam viajar para a Groelândia ou qualquer outro lugar frio...

– Eles vão para o Havaí – ( James, Remus e Peter riram pelo nariz imaginando os pais de Sirius na praia, tomando sol e surfando em ondas gigantes, mas Sirius ignorou-os ) – , e adivinha só onde eu e o Regulus vamos ter que passar TRÊS MESES INTEIROS?

– Não acredito – disse James com os olhos arregalados – Na casa da Belatriz?

– Onde mais? – perguntou Sirius.

– Posso te visitar no verão? – perguntou James. Belatriz era um pouco irritante, mas de um jeito sexy e provocador. Ela tinha uns vinte anos, mas todos os garotos que ela conhecia, independente da idade, tinham uma enorme queda por ela.

– A Narcisa também vai estar lá – informou Sirius. Um silêncio decepcionado seguiu as suas palavras.

– Pode passar as férias na minha casa, cara – disseram com dó James, Remus e Peter ao mesmo tempo.

Sirius abriu um enorme sorriso.

– Demorou pra vocês me convidarem! Eu passo um mês na casa de cada um, então?

– Tá bom – disseram os três e voltaram a arrumar as suas malas.

– Eu tenho a impressão de que eu vi essa sua agenda na sala comunal, Pontas – disse Peter. – Se eu não me engano, a Lily estava mexendo nela. É uma preta, não é?

James levou a mão à testa e arregalou os olhos.

– Tudo menos _isso_... – ele susurrou. – E eu tava sonhando com o dia em que eu iria visitar o restaurante do pai da Joanna...

– É só você pedir de volta, tenho certeza de que ela não fará objeções – disse Remus.

Os três garotos olharam com uma cara de 'duuuuh' para ele.

– Ela _morre _antes de fazer alguma coisa por mim – disse James.

– Ela tem os seus motivos – retrucou Remus – você é a pessoa mais pentelha que eu já conheci.

– É só você entrar no dormitório dela com a sua capa – sugeriu Sirius, levantando-se de um salto, excitado com a idéia de possível idéia de encrenca.

– E as escadas? – perguntou Peter. – E como você vai saber onde a agenda está?

– Bem, provavelmente está na cama dela ou na mesa de cabeceira – disse Sirius.

– Eu tenho alguns goles de uma Poção Confundidora, se você quiser enganar as escadas – ofereceu Remus.

– Ótimo – disse James, sorrindo.

-----------------------------

A poção enganara as escadas perfeitamente bem. James estava dentro do quarto, coberto pela sua capa.

A maioria dos alunos já estavam esperando no Saguão de Entrada pelas carruagens, então James não tivera o costumeiro problema de esbarrar nas pessoas. Não encontrara ninguém no caminho e não tinha ninguém no dormitório tampouco.

Olhou ao redor.

Não era tão diferente do dormitório masculino, os móveis e as cores das cortinas e lonçóis eram iguais, mas James percebeu, ao mesmo tempo que entrou no quarto, que os armários eram maiores e que as coisas pareciam brilhar mais.

Só havia um malão no quarto, aberto em cima de uma cama, com algumas poucas coisas jogadas ao redor. Diferente do malão de qualquer pessoa do dormitório de James, as roupas dentro estavam muito bem organizadas.

E, ao lado do malão, jogada de qualquer jeito, estava a _preciosa _agenda preta de James...

James esticou o braço para pegar, mas então, a porta abriu-se e, para o seu horror, Lily entrou, carregada de algumas roupas, e jogou-as na cama.

James congelou. Tinha perfeita consciência de que Lily iria achar estranho uma agenda sumir do nada da sua frente.

Ela começou a dobrar as roupas cuidadosamente, e colocou-as dentro do malão. Ela estava naquilo a algum tempo, e James estava se perguntando quando ela iria sair do quarto ou, pelo menos, virar para trás.

Lily pegou um caderno vermelho que estava em cima da cama, e, sem querer, deixou-o cair de novo. O caderno abriu-se em uma das primeiras páginas, e Lily deu uma espiadinha, e depois deu um sorriso. James sorriu também, ela era tão _bonita_...

Mas então Lily sentou-se bem em cima de, nada mais nem menos, que a sua agenda. James quase deu-lhe um tapa. Porque ela não podia ser mais conveniente?

Lily continuou a sorrir, e a cada página que virava parecia se divertir mais ainda. James silenciosamente deu a volta na cama para ver o que tinha escrito de tão interessante naquele caderno.

"_13 de Novembro... A Alex parece achar que eu deveria dar uma chance pra ele. Quer dizer, não faz nem um mês que o ano letivo começou e ele já me chamou para sair duas vezes. E sabe, ele não é feio. Ele até que é charmoso, eu sempre gostei de olhos pretos, são mais... misteriosos. Mas ele ainda é esse completo IDIOTA. Falando nisso, parece que a Petúnia está saindo com o Valter, nosso vizinho. Não sei o que ele vê nela. Sabe, agora que eu paro pra pensar, talvez eu ESTEJA meio afim do..." _

James estava pronto para ver escrito, naquela letra meio apertada e pequena de Lílian, 'James'. Mas bem na hora, ela fechara o caderno vermelho, que James percebeu ser um diário, e guardou-o no malão, levantando-se em seguida.

Ela não saiu do quarto gritando 'James, eu te amo!', como na verdade James esperava, mas foi andando em direção à porta que, pelo menos no dormitório masculino, era o banheiro.

Ele se viu sem nenhum obstáculo entre ele e o final da frase do dia treze de Novembro. Sentiu um enorme impulso de simplesmente pegar o diário e abri-lo, mas uma vozinha que lembrava a de Remus no fundo da sua cabeça parecia dizer 'pega logo a sua agenda e SAI DAQUI, você não tem nem metade das suas coisas guardadas no malão... vamos, sai logo... anda...'

Mas mesmo assim, James esticou o braço e abriu o diário em uma página qualquer. E foi procurando pelo dia treze.

Ouviu um barulho de gavetas abrindo e em seguida coisas saindo delas.

_Só mais um pouco, é só ver o final daquela frase..._

_Larga isso e sai logo daqui, você sabe que você vai ter problemas depois, sai..._

A porta do banheiro abriu-se, e Lily saiu carregada de cremes.

James jogou o diário dentro do malão de qualquer jeito, agarrou a sua agenda e saiu do dormitório fazendo o mínimo de barulho possível.

_Ele vira._

Ele vira o final da frase.

E era ele. Ele, James. '_Potter'_.

-----------------------------

Sirius abriu a porta do vagão e entrou trazendo vários doces. Jogou-os no colo de Peter, o lugar de sempre.

James já havia, é claro, contado sobre o que ele lera no diário de Lílian. Todos ficaram muito impressionados, mais ainda do que o próprio James. ( "Como é possível? Como? Não, sério, Aluado, Rabicho, COMO É POSSÍVEL?)

– A Lily tava lá na fila, com o Hayes – disse Sirius – ela parecia... feliz.

James pulou do banco e abriu a porta, procurando por Lily na pequena fila que se formava em frente ao carrinho de doces, e encontrou-a em segundos.

Estava conversando animadamente com um garoto com quem tinha as mãos dadas.

Só ao ver isso, os olhos de James pegaram fogo, e ele saiu do vagão, e, furando a fila, entrou atrás do casal.

– Namorado novo, Lily? – perguntou James casualmente.

Lílian olhou-o por um longo segundo, respirando fundo, como se tentasse controlar sua raiva. Olhou para Gregory e pediu que ele voltasse para o vagão. Ele falou alguma coisa sobre ainda não ter comprado o que queria, mas Lílian deu-lhe um olhar mortal (que geralmente era reservado a James) e ele obedeceu-a.

– Foi você, não foi – ela disse, virando-se para James (sem se livrar do olhar).

O sorriso de James congelou, e ele sentiu seu pescoço esquentar, mas conseguiu falar a única coisa que poderia possivelmente falar:

– Claro que não.

Lílian olhou-o desconfiada. Em seguida levantou uma sobracelha.

– Claro que não o quê?

– Claro que não fui eu, né.

– Não foi você que o quê?

– Que est... ora, eu que te pergunto.

– Cadê aquela agenda preta?

James mordeu os lábios. Estava dividido entre duas respostas. Uma que o condenaria e o salvaria e uma outra que o salvaria e o condenaria. Optou pela que o condenaria e o salvaria depois.

– Aquela agenda é minha – ele disse – eu não fiz nada de errado esquecendo-a na sala comunal. Você que não deveria ter pegado.

– Ahá – disse Lílian –, então _foi _você.

– Você não iria me devolver se eu _pedisse_ – defendeu-se James.

– O que o faz pensar que não? – perguntou Lílian.

– Porque você tem ciúmes de mim – falou James cinicamente, depois de uma pequena pausa.

Lílian parecia não saber se ria ou se chorava.

– Ahan. Eu morro de ciúmes de você. Por isso que eu não iria te devolver a sua agenda, imagina se você se lembrar qual o horário em que começa o jantar com a sua tia?! – ela perguntou em um falso tom indignado.

– Não é isso, querida – disse James. – Aquela agenda é de uso exclusivo para os encontro que eu tenho com as garotas.

– Ah, se liga – disse Lílian, virando-se para o carrinho e escolhendo alguns doces – da onde você tirou a idéia de que eu gosto de você...

– Eu... li – disse James, resolvendo ser sincero.

– Leu? – ela perguntou. – Onde, em 'As Mil e Uma Maneiras de Ser Patético'? É o seu livro de cabeiceira, né, se não me engano...

Muitas das pessoas que estavam em volta riram. Antes que James percebesse, os alunos que estavam na fila para comprar doces estavam na fila para assistir a mais um episódeo de James sendo humilhado.

– Não – ele respondeu, a raiva subindo à cabeça, ao mesmo tempo em que sentia o rosto queimar –, no seu diário. 'Treze de Novembro' – começou ele, numa voz esganiçada, na intenção de imitar Lily – , e_le é tão charmoso, os olhos deles são tão misteriosos... vou admitir de uma vez por todas: eu acho que estou gostando do James...'_

Agora era a vez de Lílian ficar vermelha; estava, de fato, tão vermelha que mal se distinguia a pele do cabelo.

– Eu nunca escrevi isso... _nunca_, e você sabe muito bem...

– Minha Lily, você escreveu _sim_, se não porque você estaria vermelha?

– QUANTAS VEZES EU PRECISO DIZER? – gritou ela, assustando duas alunas so primeiro ano que estavam passando – QUE EU NÃO – SOU – SUA!

James deu um pequeno passo para trás. Ela estava ofegante e o encarava com rancor nos olhos. James teve a momentanêa impressão de que fumaça saia de suas orelhas.

–Calma, minha flor – disse James, um pouco assustado. Lílian aproveitara para lançar um olhar raivoso para as pessoas que assistiam a cena e elas resolveram sumir dali antes que ela tivesse tempo de reconhecer seus rostos, para depois se vingar.

– Quer saber? – ela disse, numa voz um pouco mais baixa que a normal, provavelmente percebendo que gritara um pouco demais. – Eu escrevi sim. Mas sabe quando? Em Novembro, como você mesmo disse. Já mudei de idéia – e saiu andando, esquecendo-se de levar os doces que comprara.

James esperou três segundos até correr atrás dela, mas assim que moveu o pé, uma mão agarrou-o pelo ombro e segurou-o.

– Se ela te ver de novo, ela provavelmente vai te matar – disse Remus sabiamente. –, se eu fosse você, eu esperava até o ano que vem...

James concordou com um asseno de cabeça e voltou para a cabine.

– Deu pra ouvir daqui – disse Sirius, visivelmente com pena de James.

– Cala a boca – James respondeu cabisbaixo.

– Um dia ela sai com você – disse Remus dando-lhe tapinhas no ombro.

– É, no dia que ele mudar de nome, fizer vinte plásticas e mudar completamente de personalidade – disse Sirius inconvenientemente.

James lançou-lhe um olhar bem parecido com o que Lílian lançara a ele, à alguns minutos atrás.

**N.A: **

Olha só quem resolveu aparecer! P

Bem, esse é o último capítulo do quinto ano, agora eu vou dar uma pequena pausa e começar novos projetos.. leiam, hein?

Ah, e apartir desse cap o pedro eh peter, pq pedro é muito complicado.

Brigada por tudo, lindas DDD


	11. Expresso de Hogwarts, Sexto Ano

**Segunda Parte **

Era, finalmente, o tão esperado 1 de Setembro. Os alunos de Hogwarts e seus pais, irmaõ mais novos e bichinhos de estimação estavam expremidos na plataforma 9 3/4.

Um grupo de quatro garotos se destacavam da massa de estudantes por dois motivos: três deles eram aproximadamente uma cabeça mais alta do que a maioria das pessoas à sua volta, e um deles falava em uma voz particularmente alta:

– Ano letivo novo, plano novos! – disse ele com um sorriso confidente. – A Lily vai implorar para sair comigo antes do Peter perder todos os pontos da Grifinória, e isso é dizer bastante...

– A gente não se viu por três meses, e é a primeira coisa sobre o que a gente conversa? – perguntou Remus, rindo – Sobre a sua obsessão imortal?

James sorriu também.

– É claro que não, a gente pode se cumprimentar primeiro se você faz questão – ele disse, enquanto dava um aperto de mão em Remus, e em seguida em Sirius e Pedro.

– Como foram as férias, então?

– As minhas foram uma droga – disse Peter. – Minha mãe chorou durante dias depois que o resultado dos N.O.M's chegaram. Disse que eu era uma decepção geral.

– Bem, melhor do que a minha – disse Sirius amargamente. – Nem _olhou _para os meus resultados.

– A minha me levou para a China por que consigui dez notas de aprovação. – Disse James, sem se preocupar com a tristeza dos seus amigos. – _E _me comprou um carro, mas eu ainda não posso dirigir... – ele acrescentou com amargura.

– Dez? – perguntou Remus, surpreso, sem se dar ao trabalho de consolá-lo por causa do carro, James sempre tinha problemas mais insignificante do que formigas e os outros marotos mal os reconheciam como problemas.

Onze notas eram as notas gerais, como ele bem lembrava, pois tinha tido de aguentar Sirius gritar 'ONZE! ONZE N.O.M'S! CONSEGUI!' com a voz ampliada por magia por uma semana inteira quando ele fora visitar-lhe no verão. Remus também fora aprovado em todas as matérias, mas estava contente em comunicar apenas aos seus familiares e amigos, e não para o país inteiro.

James corou um pouco, mas logo retomou a calma e disse:

– É claro, você não acha que eu iria me dar ao luxo de passar em Adivinhação, né? Seria humilhante.

Peter arregalou os olhos em espanto. Obviamente achava que essa atitude era muito _cool_.

Sirius abriu a boca para protestar, para dizer que onze _era _melhor do que dez, independente do quão ridícula era a matéria em que se conseguira a última nota, mas nesse exato momento, uma garota loira e de olhos azuis, levemente bronzeada, veio correndo em sua direção e pulou no seu pescoço.

– Eu senti tanto a sua falta! – gritou ela.

– Alex! – falou Sirius, feliz, abraçando-a de olhos fechados e com um sorriso na boca. – Como vai?

Enquanto Alex respondia com um beijo caloroso e sussurros insinuantes, James deu-lhe as costas para procurar por Lílian. Se Alex estava ali, ela também deveria estar por perto.

Não tardou muito, James reconheceu a cabeça vermelha de Lílian junto com um grupo de amigas, e sem se dar ao trabalho de avisar aos Marotos onde ia, foi andando em sua direção.

– Olha só quem tá aqui! – falou James teatralmente. – Lílian! Como foi o seu verão?

James inclinou-se um pouco para dar um beijo na bochecha de Lílian, mas ela virou o rosto e James acabou beijando os seus cabelos. Eles tinha um cheiro floral, leve, que fez James sorri bobamente.

– Foi maravilhoso! – Ela disse enquanto virava de novo para encarar James, tão teatralmente quanto ele mesmo. – E o seu? Ah, mas deve ter sido terrível, você não consegue se livrar de _si mesmo, _não é?

James fechou a cara por um instante, mas abriu um largo sorriso logo depois.

– Você vai mudar sua opinião sobre mim rapidinho, Lílian – ele disse, confiante. – Segunda que vem é o meu aniversário. E você está vindo para a festa que eu vou dar em uma das masmorras.

E antes que Lílian pudesse responder, ele foi andando rápido, quase correndo, em direção aos marotos.

– Onde você estava, Pontas? – perguntou Peter, desesperado. – O Aluado sumiu para algum lugar com a Jane e o Sirius tá ali – ele disse, apontando para um canto um pouco menos cheio de gente – se agarrando com a Alex. Me senti muito sozinho.

James fez uma careta ao ouvir a última frase de Peter, e disse rápido:

– Apesar de tudo, você _é _um homem, Pettigrew, e homens não falam coisas tão patéticas, à não ser em contos de fada, e graças à Merlin, esse _não _é um.

Peter pediu desculpas encarando os pés, e corando.

– Tudo bem – falou James rindo um pouco –, agora vamos nos arranjar uma cabine, antes que todas estejam cheias e a gente precise dividir com alguém, por que eu _preciso _contar os meus planos para ano... A Lily vai implorar para sair comigo...

Peter seguiu James sem nenhuma objeção, apesar de saber que as próximas horas seriam muito, muito duras.

------------------------------

– Então eu vou marcar o super-gol que vai garatir que o jogo seja nosso, e quando acabar, eu vou descer da vassoura e ela vai vir correndo na minha direção, chorando, vai me dar um beijo na frente da escola inteira e vai falar: 'eu te amo e sempre te amei, eu só não disse isso antes por que se não o meu pai poderia mandar te caçar...' daí a gente vai casar e ter sete filhos. E viver felizes para sempre. – James terminou de contar, quando Hogwarts já estava à vista.

– Então, resumindo, você vai fazer ela ficar com ciúmes e perceber como ela gosta de você – disse Remus.

– Bem... é... mais ou menos, tem toda a parte do bolo... – respondeu James.

– Você estava ouvindo?! – perguntou Sirius para Remus, surpreso.

– Claro que não – ele admitiu. –, mas eu deduzi que fosse algo assim por que é a única coisa que pode possivelmente sair da cabeça do Pontas.

Sirius soltou uma gargalhada rouca e gostosa, mas James não achou engraçado.

– Não é só isso – ele disse, teimosamente. – O plano do meu aniversário foi muito bom, é infalível. Não é, Rabicho? – ele se dirigiu para Peter, que estava encostado na janela.

– O que é que você está fazendo com esses óculos escuros, afinal? – perguntou Sirius curioso. – Rabicho?

Mas Peter não se mexeu.

– Rabicho? – chamou James também. – Rabichoooo!

Remus tirou os óculos escuros desnecessários de Peter com cuidado. Seus olhos estavam fechados.

– A sua história foi tão entediante – falou Sirius depois de alguns segundos – que até o seu melhor e único fã dormiu.

Mas James não se ofendeu com o comentário, pelo contrário, abriu um enorme sorriso e tirou o seu estojo do seu Malão, feliz. Depois de destribuir uma canetinha rosa para Remus e Sirius, ele inclinou-se para Peter e começou a desenhar coraçõezinhos em volta da boca entreaberta dele.

Logo o pobre maroto estava cheio de coisas nada agradáveis escritas no seu rosto, orelhas, no pouco pescoço que tinha e nos pés.

Peter não acordou durante todo o processo, mas quando Sirius tentou escrever 'idiota' nos seus olhos fechados e pôs um pingo no 'i' muito forte, ele acordou com um grito. Os outros Marotos esconderam as suas canetas numa velocidade incrível.

– O que foi isso? – ele perguntou, massageando os olhos.

– Nada – disseram os três ao mesmo tempo, fazendo cara de inocentes..

– Porque você não chama a Lily aqui, Rabicho? – sugeriu Sirius. – Lembra o começo do plano do James, ela aqui na nossa cabine e tudo o mais?

Rabicho pareceu desconcertado por um momento, mas logo em seguida se recompôs e disse:

– Tem certeza que esse plano vai dar certo, James? – ele perguntou.

– Como você ousa! – exclamou Sirius, fingido estar ofendido. – O plano do James é brilhante!

– Ãh... certo... claro que sim. – disse Peter e saiu para chamar Lílian.

Assim que ele saiu, tanto os Marotos quanto os estudantes que estavam no corredor quando Pedro passou explodiram em risadas. James rolou para o chão e Sirius caiu de joelhos, tentando respirar. Remus já estava vermelho e sem ar, apertando a barriga.

– Acho que dessa vez nós ultrapassamos um pouco a linha – disse Remus tentando conter às lágrimas de riso.

– Claro que não! É só uma brincadeirinha! – disse James, levantando-se do chão.

Quando os três conseguiram sentar-se e respirar normalmente, Peter voltou, seguido por Lílian, que tentava a todo custo não rir, com as duas mãos apertando a boca.

Ao ver Peter de novo, que não mostrava o menor sinal de desconfiar de alguma coisa, e Lílian, que estava vermelha e quase sufocando do esforço, ninguém aguentou: o compartimento explodiu em risadas, inclusive Lílian, que sem querer bateu a cabeça na porta e fez com que as risadas se renovassem.

Peter não parecia ter entendido a piada, mas ria mesmo assim, para não parecer muito ridículo.

– Quem teve a idéia genial? – perguntou Lílian entre risos.

James levantou a mão para indicar que fora ele, e Lílian passou a mão no seu cabelo, e em seguida deu um beijo suave na sua testa, como se ele fosse um garotinho bem comportado.

A atmosfera do ambiente mudou imediatamente. Todos pararam de rir ao mesmo tempo. Remus olhou para fora da janela como se achasse que era falta de respeito olhar aquilo, Sirius sentou na ponta do banco, como um cachorro excitado farejando confusão no ar, Peter apenas abriu a boca em espanto, James encarou Lily com um ar triunfante, e Lily fez uma cara de remorso.

James se recompôs em um instante, e disse, com o melhor dos seus sorrisos:

– Você _quer _sair comigo.

Lílian abriu a boca e ia protestar, quando a porta do vagão abriu e um grifinório da sétima série, que tinha cabelos lindamente cacheados caindo sobre os seus olhos verde claros, entrou, e disse sorrindo, mostrando os seus dentes brancos e perfeitamente alinhados:

– Aí está você, minha flor.

E abraçando Lílian pela cintura, beijou-a ali, a menos de um metro de distância de James.

O seu parou de funcionar. Todo virou branco. O trem parecia girar, e só Lílian, o setimanista e James estavam parados.

Depois do que se pareceu anos, o casal finalmente se desgrudou, e depois de alguns segundos em que eles se olhavam apaixonadamente nos olhos, Lílian virou para James, os seus braços ainda em volta do pescoço do setimanista e disse, parecendo um pouco envergonhada, um pouco culpada, e ainda um pouquinho feliz:

– Bem... não.

E o casal feliz e estúpido e ridiculamente feito um para o outro saiu pela maldita e estúpida porta, deixando James para trás, boquiaberto e à beira das lágrimas.

**Heeey xD**

**Então, depois de sumir por 3 meses, eu voltei **

**O próximo capítulo vem já já, mas a qualidade depende, como sempre, da quantidade de reviews, por que só elas para me inspirar...**

**Ah, será que alguem pode me ensinar como se posta uma imagem na internet? A adorável e amável e linda e preciosa miss Jane Poltergeist me fez uma capa! YaY, YaY! Mas eu não sei como pôr ela no meu profile...**

**E quem quer que eu escreva três especiais das férias que o Sirius passou na casa de cada um do outros Marotos?**

**Ah, e: quem gostou do capítulo?**


End file.
